


The Ball

by Befrie08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carzekiel (mentioned only), Course Language, F/M, Swearing, Wild Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Befrie08/pseuds/Befrie08
Summary: The Kingdom holds a celebratory ball. Carol does not expect Daryl to show up, even though she invited him. Except Daryl does show up, and not alone. He shows up with a date. Carol shouldn't be jealous, right?Set somewhere in Season 9-ish. Carzekiel mentioned just because it unfortunately happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of a while back before season 10 premiered. It will be a fair few chapters but I like to think of it as an extended drabble/one shot.

“Ladies and gentlemen, The Kingdom would like to express their thanks for your attendance to this celebratory ball. Without further ado, may I present my lovely Queen, Carol!” The King announced in an over the top fashion. Carol revealed herself, stepping out from behind her husband. 

She wore a floor length, royal blue dress. It fit tightly to her slim frame and ended flowingly at her ankles. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant knot at the back of her head. There was an almost imperceptible roll of eyes from her. 

This brought a smirk to Daryl’s mouth. Carol still found this bullshit as ridiculous as he did. 

The mirth disappeared from his face as the king leant over and stole a kiss from his queen. As the two broke away from each other, Carol smiled at Ezekiel. 

Daryl’s heart clenched at the sight. She looked radiant. It was all he’d ever wanted for her. Yet here he was dying inside at the sight. 

He sighed and pushed his way through the crowd towards the makeshift bar. He needed a drink. 

It was bad enough that he had to wear this ridiculous outfit. The dark dress pants he wore were uncomfortable to say the least. 

Aaron had shoved them at him with a pleading expression. 

Please, be civilized just this once? 

Daryl snorted derisively. Civilized. The word shouldn’t even exist any more. Civilization was gone but all these idiots were clinging onto the concept with their fingertips. 

He pulled at the collar of his shirt in annoyance. The damn thing was practically choking him. Not caring if it would make him appear dishevelled, he undid two of the buttons. The only saving grace of the clothes, that he had been guilted into wearing, was that they were black. 

Aaron had attempted to hand him a sky blue shirt but Daryl had stepped back from him with a disgusted look. Aaron had merely sighed and exchanged it for the black as night shirt he now wore. 

He grumbled at the bartender his order and the kind old man pushed the beverage at him with a grin. 

Ugh. 

Daryl couldn’t stand how happy and friendly all these Kingdom people were. It weren’t natural. He could only hope that the woman he had escaped would take the hint. 

He couldn’t believe it when Aaron had brought it up. 

He had promised some Alexandrian woman that he had a friend that would be able to escort her to the ball. Of course this friend had to be him for some damn reason. 

Earlier: 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Daryl spat in confused outrage. 

Aaron winced at the response he should have seen coming. 

“I just thought it would be nice for you to get to know her. I think you’d like her,” Aaron had explained in his normal calm tone. Daryl’s eyes narrowed. 

Aaron sighed. 

“Daryl you’re always alone. I know you’ll never admit it but you must get lonely. I know for a fact you miss Carol since she moved to the Kingdom.” 

Daryl winced at the mention of Carol’s name. He had been about to tell Aaron that 1: he did not get lonely, and 2: he was perfectly fine alone. Instead he felt his heart clench at the thought of Carol. 

He was happy that she was happy but he missed her, like Aaron said. Not to mention he burned inside with an inferno of jealousy. 

“This could be good for you. Just go with her and if it doesn’t work out, I’ll never bring it up again,” Aaron pleaded.

Daryl focused on his friend and sighed. 

What could it hurt? 

“Fine but you better warn her what to expect,” Daryl growled as he stalked away. Of course, as Daryl had predicted, it had gone terribly. 

The woman, Jenny, was nice enough. Aaron had not been lying about that. She was a fairly recent addition to Alexandria. Younger than him, probably in her late thirties with auburn, wavy hair. Aaron had said she was pretty and he was right. None of that mattered to Daryl though. 

He had tried to be as polite as he could when he met her. 

She looked nervous and shy. This relieved Daryl because he didn’t want to have to deal with an over exuberant personality all night. 

She smiled meekly at him when he had stomped up the steps of her house in Alexandria. She had on a long, burgundy dress and her hair was pulled up atop her head. 

He tried to smile at her, to be nice, but it probably looked like a grimace. 

He offered his, on this rare occasion, clean hand to her to shake. 

“I’m Daryl,” he’d grunted at her awkwardly as he took his hand back. 

She nodded. 

“I’m Jenny. Aaron’s told me a lot about you. I have to say, you’re not what I was expecting,” Jenny said shyly as she looked him over.

Daryl shrugged in response. 

He had no idea what shit Aaron had told her but he didn’t give a damn if he wasn’t up to her standards. She was the one who agreed to go to a stupid ball with a man she’d never met. 

“Well, I’m me,” he said needlessly with a bit of a glare. 

Her eyes widened and her cheeks become red. 

“Oh, I wasn’t saying that like it was a bad thing!” she spouted, looking embarrassed. 

Daryl just nodded. 

“Right, well you wanna go?” he asked, shifting his posture. 

He prayed that she said no. That she was as disappointed in her date as he thought she was. Then he could go back to his makeshift home and work on his bike or maybe play with Dog. He had been meaning to toss a stick for the mutt today but hadn’t had time. 

“Sure,” she had replied with another shy smile. 

She followed him to the little cart Aaron had made him borrow for the trip. If he had his way, he would have rather she just hitch her skirt up to hold while they took the bike. He guessed his “date” wouldn’t have appreciated that. Would have been damn uncomfortable in the stupid dress pants anyway. 

When they arrived at The Kingdom he gaped at the change for the night. 

Party lights everywhere. Decorations, clearly handmade from random objects hung on the gates. They must have been planning this shit for months! 

You would never have guessed that the world had actually ended if you only went by what you saw here. He immediately felt uncomfortable and unwelcome. 

Jenny, however, blew out a whistle in awe. 

He rolled his eyes and tugged her forward to continue inside. 

They followed behind some other arrivals. Everyone was heading to the auditorium where the king usually sat on his throne. When they stepped inside, he was surprised to see that the benches that used to line the floor had been cleared away. The floor was filled with people, dancing and mingling. 

He began to spot familiar faces. 

Enid dancing with Alden.

Jerry with Nabila. 

He spotted Aaron chatting animatedly with Jesus on the sidelines. Aaron met Daryl’s eyes and Daryl sent a pointed glare at his well-meaning friend. Aaron merely waved in response with a smirk. 

Daryl was appalled when Jesus noticed him and let out a loud wolf whistle. His face felt hot as he hurried away with Jenny. 

He snorted a laugh when he saw Tara. 

She was dressed in a mid length emerald dress with her hair hanging loose down her back. In her hand she held a champagne flute which tilted precariously. In Tara fashion, the ensemble was completed by a pair of bright neon, flashing sunglasses perched on her face as she bopped around, pumping her fist to the music. 

She noticed him then and a grin split her face. 

“Daryl!” she shouted in greeting. 

A few people turned in curiosity. 

Daryl blushed as the attention was turned on him. 

She must be smashed already.

She stumbled over and presented her fist as usual, which he bumped. 

“I thought this was ‘sposed to be a fancy ball. The hell is with this music?” Daryl question with a wince as the loud pop continued to pound. 

“Shut up, this music is amazing!” Tara argued loudly, shoving his shoulder with her free hand. 

She looked him up and down for the first time.

She tore her sunglasses off.

“Holy shit, you look hot!” she assessed loudly. 

He blushed as he frowned at her. 

“Thought you liked girls.”

“I do but I also have eyes. God, Carol’s gonna flip her shit when she sees you!” Tara continued. 

She covered her mouth with a shocked expression. 

“Oops, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“I think you should switch to water,” Daryl advised with a shake of his head. 

She giggled as she pointedly sipped her champagne. She finally noticed his date, who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes. 

“Oh, new person! Hi, I’m Tara!” she introduced with a clumsy fist brought up. 

Jenny eyed said fist for a moment before glancing at Daryl. He just nodded his head that she should just do it. 

Jenny bumped Tara’s fist with her own awkwardly. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jenny. I’m from Alexandria.”

“Oh cool. I heard they got some newcomers. I’m from Hilltop. Practically running it to be honest. It’s supposed to be Jesus but he’s been making out with Aaron in the woods,” Tara said in an annoyed tone as she sipped at her glass again. 

A beat before her eyes widened.

“Shit didn’t mean to say that out loud either,” she confessed as she stifled a giggle. 

“You’re a goddamn mess,” Daryl observed. 

Tara considered it before shrugging. 

“Can’t argue with you there. I’ll see you later, there’s a hot blonde that lives here that I’ve been eyeing all night,” she conspired in a low voice with a smirk between sloping away clumsily. 

Daryl glanced at Jenny who looked amused and alarmed at the encounter. 

“Sorry ‘bout her, she’s kinda…weird. It’s not really even the booze. She’s just like that,” Daryl explained matter of factly. 

“Wow. That’s actually pretty impressive. Though I’m a bit happier that I live in Alexandria. I don’t think I could deal with that all the time,” Jenny confessed, looking a little scared. 

Daryl huffed out a genuine laugh at that. 

“Yeah, you ain’t any safer in Alexandria. She shows up all the damn time. If she remembers you after tonight, she might even show up at your front door,” Daryl said with a blank expression. 

Jenny watched after Tara nervously. 

Daryl coughed to hide his laugh. 

Tara could be a bit much.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finds out that Daryl is at the ball. She also learns about his date. Jealousy ensues.

Carol had finally escaped the endless greetings she had been enduring.

Once she and Ezekiel had made their appearance, she had barely had a moment to herself.

She made to turn a corner but she stopped short when she heard the voices. She leaned back against the wall, keeping out of sight.

“Did you see Daryl? He’s looking damn sexy tonight!”

Carol frowned.

“Oh my god, yes! It’s amazing what a shower and a nice outfit will do to a man like that.”

“Shame he’s with someone though. Who the hell is she anyway?”

Her frown deepened.

“Some newcomer to Alexandria. Seems pretty shy but her dress is amazing!”

For one thing she was surprised that Daryl was even here. He had not responded to the invitation they had sent, not that she expected him to. It was mainly a courtesy that they had sent one at all. She knew he wasn’t into these things and she didn’t expect him to torture himself for her.

Apparently he was here though. And with a date. That was even more shocking than the first part.

In all the years she had known him, Daryl had never shown interest in any woman.

The thought didn’t sit well with her.

It was selfish, of course. She was married and moderately happy.The thing was, she had always assumed Daryl just wasn’t interested in anything like that. That was part of the reason she had stopped flirting with him. She had forced herself to move on. Tried to, at least.

Her heart was not that easy to change though. She still loved him.

Her stomach knotted in disappointment as her mind began spinning and assuming. Maybe he was interested. Just not in her.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want that kind of thing with anyone, as she always had assumed. He just didn’t want it with her.

Why would he? 

She was old and she was no beauty queen that was for sure.

She pushed herself around the corner finally and pushed past the gossipers.

She spotted the tray of drinks and manoeuvred through the crowd to them. She grabbed a glass and downed it quickly. It didn’t do anything to will her thoughts away so she immediately downed two more glasses. Her head rushed and the room span a little. Maybe she should have been a little slower.

“Whoa there! Jeez, and Daryl was calling me an alch-y!” Tara spouted as she approached, with a bit of sway to her step.

Carol leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Her head stopped spinning finally and she took in the other woman. The flashing party glasses were a surprise to see.

“Where the hell did you get those?” Carol gasped, struggling to not throw up what she had just drank.

Tara shrugged.

“Jerry.”

Apparently that was all the explanation she was going to give.

“Come on, if you’re that determined to get smashed, there’s better shit this way,” Tara ordered as she grabbed Carol’s arm.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and his date talk.

Daryl still sat at the makeshift bar, only sipping his drink. 

He didn’t want to get lit in this place. 

It was quickly turning into a party like in every shitty teen movie he’d seen as a kid.

Red plastic cups, couples making out in the corner. 

He was pretty sure he heard a fist fight starting outside. 

A group was even playing beer pong. 

There were a fair few younger party goers that could be excused, but for the most part, everyone at this party was well on their way into middle age. 

Daryl shook his head. This was a train wreck. 

The only positive he could note was the clever use of sound proofing in the room. The walls were covered in foam and in some places, mattresses. This ensured that the music could be as loud as they wanted, (much to Daryl’s dismay), and the walkers wouldn’t hear them. 

“Daryl, there you are!” he heard from behind him and he winced. 

Jenny. His date. 

He turned warily and regarded her. 

It didn’t look like she had succumbed to the growing recklessness that had overtaken the Kingdom. 

She still looked neat, put together and, seemingly, sober. 

“Hey,” he mumbled. 

She wrung her hands in front of her. She looked him up and down. 

“Um, I was wondering if you wanted to dance. I know you don’t like this music but I heard they’re going to play some slower stuff soon,” she rambled. 

He felt bad for her. It wasn’t fair that Aaron had stuck her with him. 

“Uh, I don’t dance, sorry,” he replied awkwardly. 

“Oh. Um, okay. Do you mind if I sit?” she asked, as if he owned the stool she indicated to. 

He shrugged and she sat tensely on said stool beside him. 

“This is a nice party, isn’t it?”

He shrugged again. He wouldn’t call it nice. Ridiculous was a better description. 

“It’s alright.” 

She shifted on her stool a little as she looked around again. 

“I do admit it’s a little more wild than I was expecting.” 

Daryl snorted and took a drink. 

“Too much of a good thing…” Daryl muttered, trailing off. 

Jenny nodded in understanding. 

“I guess it’s good for them to let loose for a change.” 

He grunted, neither in agreement or disagreement. 

Jenny sighed. 

“I know you don’t like me Daryl,” she said, surprising him. 

She didn’t look too hurt by this, he surmised as he assessed her. 

“It ain’t that. You’re fine,” he replied with a shake of his head. 

“There’s someone else?” Jenny guessed then. 

Daryl frowned. It wasn’t like the way she meant it, but there was someone else. He could admit that much.

“No. Well, yeah but it’s complicated,” he looked down into his glass. 

“It usually is,” Jenny responded as she leaned forward on the bar. 

He glanced at her. She was looking at him with, not sympathy, but empathy. 

“Why don’t you tell me about her?” Jenny offered kindly. 

He immediately shook his head. 

Fuck no! 

He wasn’t telling some random woman how he was in love with his best friend. 

Jenny watched him for a while. 

“I know you don’t know me but that could be a good thing. It could help to talk to a stranger.” 

He huffed. 

She didn’t give in like he thought she would. 

He considered it. He surprised himself by considering it. 

He couldn’t talk to anyone else. They knew Carol. Knew how shitty it was for him to feel this way about her when she was married. 

“What I say at this bar, stays at this damn bar, got it?” 

Jenny’s eyes widened a little, but she quickly drew a cross over her heart. 

“Her name’s Carol. She’s the best damn friend I ever had,” he admitted with a fond smile on his mouth as he thought about her. 

Jenny smiled as she listened. 

“That’s so sweet. I always thought best friends always made better couples!” 

Daryl shrugged. He didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Wait!” Jenny gasped then. 

“Carol? You mean…” 

Daryl shifted on his stool and huffed. 

“Yeah, she’s the queen.” 

“I’m sorry. That must be hard, seeing her with him,” Jenny apologised, watching him with a concerned look. 

“It is what it is,” he mumbled as he downed the rest of his glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Tara chat over drinks

Carol followed Tara over to a table where there were bottles lined up.

Tara handed her a red cup. Carol frowned down at it.

“What’s this?”

“Just drink. I’m not roofy-ing you, dude!”

Carol shrugged and gulped it down. She began coughing.

“That’s god awful!”

“I know but it’s going to get you fucked up!” Tara grinned.

“Tara, what’s in this?” Carol interrogated with narrowed eyes.

Tara avoided her gaze and turned her attention back to the table.

“Ooh, look! They’ve got glow sticks!”

“Tara,” Carol persisted, making the other woman look at her guiltily.

“It’s just a mixture of everything! Vodka, whisky, even a bit of wine,” Tara protested.

Carol’s eyes widened and she looked at her cup in disgust.

“You just look like you needed to loosen up a bit more!” Tara continued, snapping multiple glow sticks in place on her wrists.

Carol sighed.

Well, the damage was done now. 

Carol spotted something across the way.

Daryl sitting with a woman at the bar.

“Is that his date?” she asked, cutting Tara off.

Tara turned and looked in the direction she was looking.

“Oh, yeah. Her name’s Jenny.”

Carol swallowed.

She was pretty, beautiful even. And young.

Well, not ‘young’ young, but younger than her.

“She’s nice enough. Kind of a wallflower,” Tara continued.

“Perfect for him,” Carol breathed, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

Tara snapped back around to her with a frown.

“Uh, yeah, except for the fact that Daryl wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole!”

Carol frowned at that.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because Daryl has eyes only for one person,” Tara concluded with shrug.

Carol stared at her.

“Who?”

Tara gave her a perplexed look.

“Are you fucking serious?”

Carol cocked her head in confusion at the new tone Tara had taken.

“Wow, okay, you’re fucking dumb!” Tara assessed with a roll of her eyes.

Carol glared at her, affronted.

“Well, that was uncalled for,” Carol responded.

“Not really, because you are dumb. Daryl loves you!” Tara said with a flourish.

"What? You’re drunk!” Carol replied.

“Yes, I am drunk, but it’s still true.”

“You’re crazy,” Carol muttered now.

There’s no way what Tara was saying was true. Daryl would never and could never feel that way for her.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe it?” Tara questioned, a bit more serious now.

Carol hugged her middle and frowned.

“Because why would he?”

Tara’s expression softened.

“Oh, Carol. How can you be insecure?”

“I’m not insecure! I just know what I am and what I’m not,” Carol protested with vehemence.

“Okay, and what aren’t you? Huh?” Tara goaded with raised brows. 

Carol crossed her arms, looking angry now.

“Beautiful! I’m not pretty or anything like that!”

Tara cocked her head at Carol.

“Okay there is more than one thing to unpack about what you just said, but I’ll start with this first: Since when has Daryl ever given one shit about ‘beauty’?” Tara asked, using her fingers as quotation marks.

Carol opened her mouth to respond, but Tara kept speaking.

“And Carol, I know it won’t count for much coming from me, but you are fucking hot!”

Carol’s eyes widened at that.

“What? You are! When we first met up after Terminus, I totally checked you out more than once,” Tara revealed with a shrug.

Carol gaped at Tara, unable to process what she was being told.

“Uh, thanks, Tara.”

“The point is, Daryl doesn’t give a fuck about that pretty girl he’s sitting next to over there, because all he cares about is your sweet ass!” Tara yelled and Carol looked around nervously, hoping they weren’t being overheard.

“Tara…” Carol tried again.

“Which I have totally seen him staring at on more than one occasion,” Tara muttered offhandedly.

“What?” Carol replied, dumbfounded. That couldn’t be true.

“Oh yeah. He thinks he’s being sneaky about it, and, in true Daryl fashion, he always looks like a blushing school boy afterwards, but he’s been eyeing your goods,” Tara confirmed with a smug look.

Carol looked back over to the bar, searching him out again.

He wasn’t there.

His date was though, so that was one positive.

Her mind was spinning again but it wasn’t due to the alcohol.

“I… I need air!” Carol gasped as she pushed passed Tara.

“You’re welcome!” Tara grumbled from behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol finally meet.

Carol pushed through the double doors, the pounding music fading as they closed behind her. She leaned back on them. The air was crisp and fresh as it flooded her lungs.

Her eyes zeroed in on the trail of smoke emanating from her left. She stepped further out into the darkness, squinting her eyes to see.

She spotted the red circle burning, bright in the dark first. Then her eyes adjusted, revealing the smoker.

His head snapped in her direction, looking startled. He straightened from his position, leaning against the wall.

“Hey,” Daryl greeted her.

“Hey,” she muttered as she moved closer to him.

“What’re you doing out here?” he questioned as he took another drag from the cigarette.

She leaned against the wall now, prompting him to join her.

“I needed air.”

They stood side by side, watching the darkness for a while.

“Where’s the king?” Daryl asked searchingly.

“Mingling,” Carol replied simply. “Where’s your date?” she fired back, feeling irritated.

She didn’t know where the sudden hostility had come from but for some reason she was feeling pissed off.

Daryl blanched in surprise either at her tone or her question. His brow furrowed.

“Inside somewhere.” He looked at her sidelong. “How did you know I had a date?”

Carol scoffed, crossing her arms.

“It’s the talk of the town tonight. A bit young for you though, isn’t she?” she snapped at him.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. He looked her up and down.

“What’s your problem?”

“Me? I don’t have a problem!” she protested in an angry tone, which revealed her lie.

He turned to her fully now.

“What’s it matter to you if I’ve got a date?”

“It doesn’t!”

She turned away from him, glaring in the opposite direction. Her skin was feeling hot even though she was pretty sure it was chilly tonight.

“Carol…” he started and she felt him approaching her.

She spun around to face him again. He stopped short as they ended up practically nose to nose. He had since discarded his cigarette, she vaguely noticed

“What’s so special about her? Why has it taken all this time for you to pay attention to someone?” she blurted in a fiery tone. “What has she got that none of the others have? That I don’t have?”

Daryl stared at her bewildered.

“The hell are you talking about?” he growled, looking confused.

She needed to stop talking. She knew that but she couldn’t get her mouth to shut.

“I don’t know why I’m asking that. It’s obvious what she has that I don’t have. She’s a pretty, young woman that doesn’t have the shitload of baggage that I have!” Carol rambled and tears began to form in her eyes.

“What?” was all he said in response, looking lost.

“Forget it,” she mumbled and turned away from him again.

“Hey, wait a minute,” he tried and put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him determinedly.

“Don’t touch me!” she yelled and wrenched the door open, heading back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl feels confused about the conversation he had with Carol. He consults Tara.

Daryl stomped back into the deafening party. He felt so confused after the confrontation with Carol.

He didn’t understand where her anger had come from. Did she really think he was actually into Jenny? And if so, why did it matter to her? She was married to a king!

“Hey, who pissed in your whisky?” Tara asked as she sidled up to him.

“Why the fuck are you still drinking?” Daryl questioned, eyeing her full cup. She pulled it back into her body as if he planned on snatching it from her.

“I am perfectly capable of handling my liquor thank you very much!”

He just raised his brow at that.

“Really, though. What’s up?” she asked seriously.

“I have no fucking idea. Carol just straight up had a bitchfit at me and then ran off,” he answered with a frown.

“Huh. What was said bitchfit about?”

“My date. She started spouting off about ‘why am I with someone after all this time’ or something like that. I think she thinks I actually like Jenny.”

“Oh, that’s not good,” Tara said looking deep in thought.

“Why the hell would it bother her if I did?” he asked, confused.

Tara stared at him for a while, scrutinising him.

“You are both fucking idiots!” she blurted next. “What did you say in response to what she said?”

“Nothing really,” confessed, thinking back.

Tara slapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, what the fuck?” he protested, backing away from her.

“You said nothing? God, you’re more of an idiot than her!” Tara assessed. “Did it not occur to you to look into what she didn’t say? Like how the reason she is so pissed off about Jenny is because she’s jealous?”

Daryl frowned. That couldn’t be it. She was married. She didn’t feel that way about him.

“She’s married,” he answered simply, and Tara glared at him.

“So? Married doesn’t mean she’s in love with him, which she totally isn’t, by the way. She’s in love with you and seeing you with Jenny has made her super insecure.”

“Why would she be insecure,” Daryl asked, unable to comprehend what the hell she could be insecure about.

Carol was awesome. The best woman he’d ever known. He was also pointedly avoiding considering Tara’s opinion on Carol’s feelings for him. That was too much right now.

“Because she thinks Jenny is prettier than her and better than her just because she’s like ten years younger. I already told her that’s bullshit,” Tara explained.

Damn right it was bullshit. Daryl had come to see Jenny as an okay person, but Carol was still worth a million times more to him. Carol was beautiful inside and out.

“Damn it! I just don’t get why she spouted all that to me. It ain’t like her.”

It was true. Any insecurities Carol had, she kept close to her chest. So, it had been extra startling when her outburst had happened outside.

“Ah, yeah. That’s kind of my fault. I may have aided in intoxicating her with some really strong alcohol,” Tara confessed with a guilty look.

Daryl eyes narrowed.

“What the fuck?”

“I just thought it would help her let loose a little. And maybe I hoped it would cause some hidden feeling to slip out,” Tara wrung her hands together.

“I’m gonna go find her,” he mumbled as he brushed past Tara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol deals with the aftermath of her encounter with Daryl. She finds somewhere private to reflect.

Carol’s anger had left her almost as soon as she had left Daryl’s side. She felt stupid for the things she had said.

She had kept gulping down the mixture Tara had given her. The taste had become tolerable after a while. It was becoming increasingly hard for her to think clearly though. Her skin felt on fire and she had half a mind to strip out of her dress. She was the queen, right? She could get away with it.

She had crept up on the stage and out the other side. There was a corridor that led to old dressing rooms back there. Maybe she could get some peace and quiet here.

She reached one of the dressing rooms and gripped the door handle. It turned easily for her and the door swung open with a tiny whine. Her eyes widened.

There was a blonde woman she didn’t recognise sitting on top of the dressing table. She was locked in an intimate embrace with a man.

The two were oblivious to Carol’s presence in the doorway. She watched them for a little while. It was like she was watching them through hazy glasses. Finally, she stepped backwards and shut the door again quietly.

She moved onward down the short hallway and came to the next dressing room. She opened it as easily as the first. This time it was empty.

Relieved, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She sat down heavily on the chair at the dressing table. She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection. The image was distorted, and Carol giggled at it uncontrollably.

She shifted uncomfortably on the chair and made a frustrated noise. She fumbled behind her and eventually caught hold of the zip of her dress. She tore it down as she stood. The dress fell easily to the floor and she stepped out of it gratefully. She kicked it and her shoes into the corner. She now stood only in her royal blue bra and matching underwear.

She looked in the mirror again. Her eyes kept noticing all her scars and stretch marks, mocking her. She made an annoyed noise as she sat back in the chair. Her head began to pound, and it felt like her hair was pulling from her scalp. She reached up and took hold of the clips holding it in place. Her silver curls fell loosely around her shoulders and she sighed in relief.

She could hear the couple next door now and her nose curled up derisively. She fiddled with her ring on her finger, absent mindedly. She noticed some old lipsticks on the table in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl looks for Carol and finds her. He also finds something unexpected.

Daryl had searched the party floor but had found no sign of Carol.

He talked briefly to Jerry, who knew the place better than him. The large man had advised him of some old dressing rooms backstage.

Daryl wasted no time in jumping up on stage and heading down the corridor he could clearly see now. It was dark, but not overly so.

He came to one door first, but from the sounds inside, he definitely did not want to open the door.

He reached the next room and could hear nothing from it. He gripped the handle and the door opened inward. He stepped in slowly. His eyes widened at the sight.

He had found Carol alright, but he had not been anticipating this.

She was only in her underwear, which he firmly forced himself not to study too intently. She was currently in the process of drawing on the mirror in front of her with bright red lipstick. There was already an array of flowers and hearts all over the surface of the mirror, along with some colourful curse words.

He cleared his throat and she looked around finally. She gave him a tiny smile. He was surprised by it considering how pissed she had been before.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he read over her lipstick art. The phrase ‘Fuck you’ was repeated several times.

“I’m leaving a present. I got a present so I’m leaving a present!” she replied as she looked over her work.

He couldn’t help smiling a little. She was acting so childlike that it was adorable. If he wasn’t so worried about her it would have amused him more. 

“That present wouldn’t be the shit storm cocktail Tara gave you, would it?” he questioned as he watched her carefully.

She looked back at him with a frown.

“No!” she cried childishly, and she pouted a little.

Daryl frowned, not getting it.

She stared at him for a moment before she huffed. She stood from her seat, dropping the tube of lipstick on the table. She marched over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked down at her curiously. He tried not to look down further than her eyes. She pushed him.

“Go look for yourself! Next door. The door is unlocked. I’ll wait here,” she ordered and for good measure she pushed him again, indicating with her head to the door.

He really didn’t want to leave her alone, but he was burning inside with curiosity now. She seemed okay enough in here. She’d already left his side to go back to her mirror. She had started writing out another ‘Fuck you’ and added a small heart underneath it. 

“I’ll be right back,” he informed as he watched her. She waved her hand at him dismissively.

With a sigh of reluctance, he walked back out into the hallway. He shut the door behind him just in case. He approached the other door apprehensively. There was something off about all of this. When he opened the door, he understood.

He understood her strange manner and the words she had scrawled on the mirror.

“You fucking prick!” he roared as he looked in on the scene.

The two offenders turned to him in surprise.

“Daryl…” The King muttered awkwardly, stepping back from the unknown woman.

“You don’t even fucking know, do ya?” Daryl spat with a bitter laugh. “Save any of your bullshit excuses ‘cause your wife already fucking knows!”

Ezekiel’s eyes widened with alarm and the woman gasped. She had scrambled to cover herself.

“What do you mean?” Ezekiel asked sounding nervous.

“She’s right next door! Must’ve come in here first and saw your cheating ass!” Daryl informed him with an accusatory glare.

Ezekiel leaned back heavily against the opposite wall. He was staring at the ground.

“Is she alright?” the King muttered as he looked up again.

Daryl’s eyes narrowed hatefully.

“Like you fucking care! And you don’t got a right to know!” Daryl spat with disgust.

He took one last look at the scene before leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him.

He re-entered the other dressing room. He looked at her. She was still sitting at the dressing table, but she had her head tilted down now.

“You saw?” she asked quietly.

“Fucking bastard!” Daryl replied, still unable to believe what he had seen.

Carol sighed and lifted her head.

“It’s not surprising, I guess. I can’t expect him to be satisfied with me,” she said blankly, her gaze on herself in the mirror.

Daryl frowned. That bullshit again.

“Fuck that!”

She whirled around to look at him. She looked baffled.

“What?”

“Ezekiel’s a fucking idiot! You’re perfect, woman.”

“You really think so?” she replied in a small voice.

“Yeah, I do.”

She stood shakily from the chair again and stumbled over to him. She threw herself into his arms and he caught her quickly. She buried her face into his neck.

“Why won’t the world let me be happy, Daryl?” her voice came, muffled against his skin.

That was a good fucking question.

“I don’t know. I hate what this world has done to ya. If I could I’d take it all away.”

He felt her nod against him.

“I know you would. You’re always so good to me,” she softly murmured. He felt her nuzzling her head into him.

She pulled back from him soon and stared at him intently. He watched her eyes rove over him. He shifted under her scrutiny.

“Daryl, do you really think I’m pretty?” she said in her childlike voice.

“I think you’re beautiful,” he replied honestly.

Carol looked down at herself with a frown.

He unconsciously tracked her movement, his eyes roaming her delicate curves, before he quickly looked away.

Damn it, he needed to control himself!

“I don’t mind if you look,” her voice came again. He looked at her in surprise. She was biting her bottom lip and looking at him shyly. Her expression became determined after a beat.

She brought one hand up and ran it over her throat, sliding it down over her breasts before moving it further downwards ending at her hip. He watched the action entranced. He licked his lips.

“What are you doing?” he breathed with strain. She moved back in closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and brought them up until she could wrap them around the back of his neck. He stared down at her transfixed.

“Tara told me something earlier and I thought it was bullshit. Now I’m thinking she was onto something,” she explained while flicking her gaze between his eyes and his lips.

“What did she tell you?” Daryl rasped. His heart was pounding in his chest. He wouldn’t be surprised if he died right then. Maybe he was already dead. This seemed too good to be true.

She gave him a coy smile. She leaned up onto her toes, bringing herself up to his height. She brought her lips to his ear. His eyes fell shut as he felt her breath brushing over him.

“That you’ve been looking at me. And not just in any way. You’ve been looking at my body,” she whispered, and he swallowed. As much as she was turning him on right now, he felt guilty about the truth of her words. She pulled back to meet his gaze again.

“I’m sorry. I swear I never did it on purpose,” he rambled, trying to let her know that he really didn’t mean to abuse her trust like that. She shushed him slowly, even brought her finger up to rest on his mouth. She smiled sweetly.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

He relaxed at her words a little. He was glad she wasn’t pissed at him about it, but he still felt embarrassed as hell to be caught out. He knew his face had to be red as a tomato.

“I’m flattered.” She giggled a little, looking him up and down again. “I never thought I could be sexy. Now I’m feeling a bit more optimistic with the evidence right in front of me,” She finished with a smirk.

“Evidence?” he questioned, watching her intently. She chuckled a little and looked down pointedly.

Oh.

For fuck’s sake!

“Fuck, sorry!” he spat as he whirled around, facing the door. Stupid body.

He heard her giggle again. He jumped a little as her arms slipped around his middle from behind. She pressed her head into his back.

“It’s alright. I told you, I’m flattered.” She let him go and grabbed his hand, using her grip to turn him back around. He looked down at the ground, still feeling shitty about his unwanted reaction. She lifted his face with her hand. He looked at her through his bangs. She really didn’t look angry.

“Tara said you love me. It’s true, right?” she pressed.

He couldn’t speak right now so he just nodded nervously. She blew out a breath, looking relieved and grinned.

“I love you too,” she revealed finally. He blinked at her in shock. Tara had said as much, but he figured it was impossible.

“You mean it?”

“Yes. I love you!”

She leaned closer to him again and kissed him. It was a little clumsy and he figured that was the alcohol’s effect. She moaned into his mouth and he gasped as he felt her body press into him. He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest. He fought to keep his hands still. He kissed her back gently, gentler than she was being. As happy as he was, he couldn’t let this continue.

“Hey, you gotta stop,” he muttered between her kisses. She pulled back with a disappointed frown.

“You don’t want to?”

“Course I do, but you’re drunk right now, and you’re married.”

“Not for long.” She tore the ring off her finger and tossed it carelessly aside. He watched it hit the wall with satisfaction.

“Still not the right time for this.”

“But another time,” she pressed, scrutinising him.

“Sure,” he agreed still amazed that she wanted him in the first place. Carol leaned back into him, resting her cheek against his chest.

“Can you take me home?” she murmured from her place on him. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. He hummed at her affirmatively.

“Don’t know where you live though.”

She pulled back and looked at him properly.

“No, I meant Alexandria.”

His stomach jolted at her words. He never thought she’d ever want to go back.

“Really?” he couldn’t help asking.

“Yes. I want to come home. I want to be with you.”

His heart felt ready to burst with every sweet thing she said to him.

“Alright but you still gotta show me where you’ve been staying, and you can’t go home like that,” he said pointedly towards her still half nude frame. She looked down and blushed. She gave him a sheepish grin.

“Oh yeah. Okay.”

She moved away from him over to the corner where she had shoved her dress and shoes. He tried his best not to stare at her ass as she went. She pulled her dress up over her hips and held it against her chest and came back over to him.

“Will you do me up?” she asked as she presented her back to him.

His shaky hands grabbed the zip and pulled it up slowly, being careful not to snag it on the fabric. He tried not to touch her as much as possible, but his fingers inevitably brushed her back along the way.

When they did, she gasped softly, prompting him to apologise. She shook her head at him and gave him a smile over her shoulder. He tapped her back when he was done, and she turned back around. He let her use his arm to balance as she put her shoes back on.

“Okay let’s go!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol talk in her room at the Kingdom while she packs.

Daryl followed Carol into the room. It was plain with a cast iron bed in the middle. He felt awkward being in the space she shared with Ezekiel. He couldn’t help glaring at the large bed with disdain. Just thinking about her in that bed with the man made his head hurt.

She had already grabbed up a bag and set it open on the bed. She crossed to the closet and begun grabbing items of clothing. She folded them and stuffed them in the pack. He stood against the wall watching her for a while.

“You alright?” he broke the silence. She hadn’t said much on the way through the Kingdom. It had to hurt her, seeing her husband with another woman.

Carol paused in her packing and looked at him. Her eyes were a little dilated due to the alcohol in her system.

“Haven’t puked yet,” she gave him a poor attempt of a smirk.

“I weren’t talking about that,” he said with a sigh. She pursed her lips.

“I know.” She sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m okay, I guess. I mean it’s not like I loved him.”

He cocked his head to the side at that. 

“No?”

She shook her head assuredly.

“No. I cared for him and I respected him. That’s the only reason it hurts. I trusted him.”

“Sorry.” And he was sorry for her pain. He was still trying to curb his desire to smash her husband’s face in.

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry for wasting my time on him,” Carol said, raising her chin.

“You still sure about leaving?” he couldn’t help but ask. He was still waiting for her to change her mind about all of this. It just seemed too good to be true.

“Yes.”

“What about Henry?”

He wanted to tell himself to shut up. It was like he was trying to convince her to stay. He just kept thinking of more and more reasons why this couldn’t really be happening.

That made a wrinkle appear in her brow. Daryl suspected that she hadn’t really considered her adopted son momentarily.

“I’ll talk to him, eventually, but he doesn’t need me anymore. He’ll be a man soon,” she nodded as if reassuring herself that it was true.

Daryl hummed at her response. He didn’t really know what to say. It was her choice after all, and he had no way of knowing if the kid would need her or not.

“What?” Carol asked, startling him from his thoughts. He looked at her and she had a worried look.

“Nothing.”

“It’s something or you wouldn’t look like a kicked puppy,” she accused as she tilted her head.

He blushed and looked down.

“It’s just, tomorrow you might be thinking different.”

“About what?” she asked with a frown.

“’Bout me,” he finally breathed out.

Carol sighed and gave him a sad look. She stood from the bed and moved over to him. When she reached him, she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. He looked at her from under his fringe. She stroked his skin with her thumb making him shiver. She smiled a little as she felt the reaction.

“I felt this way when I was sober. I’m going to love you just as much tomorrow and every day after that.”

His eyes misted against his wishes and he fought back the stinging sensation. He wasn’t going to cry right now and ruin the moment. Her words just touched him so much.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. She rubbed the spot when she pulled back.

“I’m going to tell you every day, so you believe me,” she vowed with a determined look.

“I believe you. Just don’t know how I got so damn lucky,” he replied shyly. His face felt hot and he hated how easy he blushed around her.

“I’m the lucky one,” she argued. “You’ve always been there for me and always had my back. That’s how I know I can trust you with my heart.”

He swallowed at her words. Maybe he would lose his battle with tears after all.

“Won’t let you down,” he swore. She smiled again.

“I know.”

She brushed her lips over his softly. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away again, with reluctance. She sighed and lay her head on his chest.

“Not the right time?” she murmured.

“No,” he affirmed and rubbed her shoulder, hoping she didn’t take his rejection too harshly. He just wanted to know she was completely in her right mind when they were together. He pushed her back gently so he could meet her eyes again.

“You know it ain’t ‘cause I don’t want to, right?”

Carol nodded and he was glad to see there was no question of him lying in her eyes.

“I know.”

She glanced downwards and sighed. She turned around in front of him and lifted her hair. She peeked at him from over her shoulder.

“Will you undo me?”

“Sure,” he agreed and gripped the zip in his fingers. His hands weren’t so shaky this time around, but his heart still went crazy as he watched her back become exposed.

With her zip fully down, she pushed the material of the dress down to her hips. She freed her feet from her heels and moved toward the bed, her hands beginning to rummage in the bag. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, you want me to give you some privacy?” he offered awkwardly. He knew he’d already seen her in her underwear earlier, but it hadn’t really been her choice.

She turned her head to look at him again. She smirked as she shook her head.

“No. I won’t be but a minute.”

Part of him enjoyed that she felt comfortable enough with him to be there while she changed. That could just be the liquid courage, he reasoned. The other half of him was trying his best not to ogle her bare skin.

Carol selected a pair of simple blue jeans. She pulled them onto her lean legs and up over her hips where she buttoned them securely. Daryl was disappointed by her behind being hidden from view. He scolded himself for being such a pervert.

She slid her arms into a navy-blue button up shirt. Her fingers clumsily did up the buttons and Daryl had to stop himself from offering to help her. He figured she’d take offence to that. She managed it alright in the end.

“Okay, let’s get going,” she announced as she grabbed up her bag. The sway in her movements was more pronounced as she moved towards the door.

“You alright to walk?” he had to ask. She thankfully didn’t look annoyed by his concern.

“Yeah, just a bit dizzy. I’ll be fine.”

He moved away from the wall and joined her in walking out the bedroom door. He turned and closed the door behind him. He heard her sigh deeply. When he turned to assess her in concern, he understood.

The King stood in the hallway, his eyes roaming the scene he had walked in on. His gaze lingered on Daryl a beat before they rested on Carol once more.

“What’s this?” he questioned her, looking apprehensive.

Shit, this wasn’t going to be pretty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation.

“What does it look like?” Carol retorted in an exasperated tone.

“Listen, I’m sorry you had to see that…” Ezekiel started with a sigh.

“I’ll bet you are,” Carol snarked with a roll of her eyes.

“I never meant for any of this!” Ezekiel cried.

“For what? For screwing someone else? Or for getting caught?” Carol questioned sardonically. Her eyes were cold.

Daryl’s fists were tightly balled, and his blunt nails were digging into his palms. He couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy, trying to defend himself.

“Carol, I swear I didn’t plan this,” the King started to explain, a tired expression on his face. “I was just talking to her and we were drinking, and she suggested we find somewhere quieter.”

“Thanks for the play by play,” Carol spat with another roll of her eyes.

Ezekiel looked at her bag on her shoulder.

“Are you leaving?” he asked with a frown.

“Yeah, I am,” was all she replied. She crossed her arms.

“But… But we can fix this,” he insisted with wide eyes.

“No, we can’t. To be honest, there wasn’t anything to fix in the first place. I don’t know how you never saw it, but I don’t love you.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not. I stayed because of Henry. Because he deserved to have a family to grow up with. He doesn’t need me anymore.”

“Carol….”

“I think we’ve said all that needs to be said. Come on,” she said the last to Daryl as she stormed to the front door.

“I always suspected something was going on with you two. All those times you’d run off to the woods. To be with HIM,” The King accused bitterly from behind them.

Carol froze at the door.

Daryl bristled with anger.

That son of a bitch!

Daryl whirled around and made to move toward the bastard, but he was stopped by a hand on his bicep. He glanced to his left and Carol was giving him a placating look. He dropped his stance reluctantly and backed away to lean against the door.

Her gaze returned to Ezekiel, and if he thought her eyes were cold before, they were icy now.

“How dare you?” she spat as the stalked towards him. “How dare you accuse me of something like that?”

She stopped when she was a foot away from him. He still held a bitter expression and he flickered his eyes to Daryl with disdain.

“Don’t! Don’t you look at him like that!” Carol yelled, spotting the action. Ezekiel flinched at her voice.

“He has more loyalty and worth in his little finger than you!” she continued her tirade. “I didn’t lie to you, you know. Daryl and I were never like that.”

Ezekiel deflated and he looked guilty for his accusation.

“Carol, I’m sorry…” he began but she cut him off.

“I wasn’t finished. I said we WEREN’T like that.”

The King frowned, looking confused.

“We are now,” Carol revealed with a cold smile.

Ezekiel’s eyes widened and fury filled them. He glared at Daryl.

“You son of a bitch!” The King growled and he ambled towards Daryl. Daryl readied himself for the fight he was itching for. He didn’t get the chance.

Carol stepped in front of Ezekiel, their chests bumping. The King looked surprised at her sudden appearance in front of him. Daryl watched her eyes narrow before she pulled back and slammed her fist into her ex-husband’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked these chapters. There might be a delay in the next ones coming out but this story will only go on for a few more chapters. I've started a bachelor degree so I will be a lot busier than I was. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and I'll try to have the next one up very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol prepare to leave the Kingdom but first stop to let Daryl's date know that she needs to get another ride home. 
> 
> They also see how the wild party has continued to devolve.

Emerging into the cool air soothed Carol’s skin instantly. She had been full of fire and rage only moments ago. The accusations and hypocrisy that her ‘husband’ has spewed had driven her mad.

Seeing him start towards Daryl in a threatening way caused her instincts to take over. The punch had been painful but satisfying.

She glanced to her left, where Daryl stood. He was watching her carefully whilst chewing on his lip. The habit was familiar to her and she knew he mainly did it when he was deep in thought.

“What?” she blurted, disrupting the calm atmosphere of the night. He released his lip, still watching her strangely.

“You alright?” he asked in a gentle voice.

Now she was able to place the look he was giving her. Worry. He was worried like she might break down.

“I didn’t hit him that hard. The skin’ll heal in a few days,” she muttered, choosing to avoid the depth of his question.

He huffed and there was a hint of frustration in his gaze now.

“Wasn’t talking about that.”

Carol sighed and faced him.

“I know what you meant. I don’t think I have an answer.”

Daryl frowned, but inclined his head.

“Alright.”

“Honestly, the only thing I want right now is to get the hell out of here,” she confessed in a tired voice.

Daryl didn’t answer for a little while, but then his eyes softened. He approached her slowly, and she didn’t protest when he pulled her into his arms.

Her cheek was pressed into his sternum and she burrowed closer, enjoying his warmth. She didn’t know how he did it, but whenever she was in his arms, the world felt right. Nothing mattered other than the safe, cocoon he provided. Already, her heart began to feel lighter.

“It’ll be okay,” she heard him whisper into the top of her head. She sighed, nuzzling her head into him.

“I know.”

\--

Upon re-entering the party, Daryl couldn’t help rolling his eyes. The craziness that had begun before all the recent drama had, decidedly, not stopped. In fact, it seemed to have gotten worse, as impossible as it seemed.

The lack of limit on the booze had taken its toll. The once competently dancing couples had devolved into drunken stumbling and hanging off each other. There were plastic cups littering almost every surface.

He spied Alden across the way assisting a barely conscious Enid towards the other exit. Thankfully, he seemed to be in a more sober condition than his girlfriend. Similarly, he noticed Jerry and Nabila snuggled in a corner, looking to be half-way to the wind.

As much as he wanted to get the hell out this place, as Carol did, he couldn’t just abandon his reluctant date. He needed to at least find Jenny and let her know that she would need to find another ride back to Alexandria. He had no doubt there would be someone that could take her back. He knew there had been discussions among the others over designated drivers. Technically, she could have come back with them, but he didn’t want to add any more fuel to the fire that was Carol’s insecurities.

Carol stuck close to him as they manoeuvred through the rowdy crowd. Her hand rested lightly on his left arm and he couldn’t help the joy he felt at her touch.

She was just touching his arm for Christ’s sake, he scolded himself.

He shook his head at his own berating. It wasn’t just that she was touching him. Things had changed between them. He didn’t want to get too far ahead of himself, but it seemed like she wanted to be with him. Not just in location.

His inner musings were cut off abruptly. Ahead of them was a shocking sight. No one should have to witness this, was all he could think.

He stared for god knew how long before he noticed the giggles coming from his side. He turned to Carol, and she was covering her mouth, trying to smother the laugh that had erupted from her.

She turned to him, mirth in her slightly unfocussed eyes. She reached her hand over and pressed it to the bottom of his chin, closing his gaping mouth. He hadn’t realised it had been open, but he wasn’t surprised.

“You’ll catch flies,” she teased before turning to look at the spectacle in front of them once more.

He reluctantly turned back to look too.

On top of the table that had once housed the beer pong games, were Aaron, and Jesus. Aaron wasn’t doing anything that scandalous. He was just standing and watching Jesus. Jesus, on the other hand, was using his apparent lover as a pole in a strip club. His shirt was even off and his hair was hanging loose, no longer in the bun he had sported earlier.

There was a crowd gathered at the edges of the table. Many women, who looked to be fawning over the long-haired man. At the forefront of their group was, of course, Tara.

She was screaming her approval and egging Jesus on. He squinted to see better and he confirmed that, yes, she was tossing cash at the man. Where the hell she got the cash, he did not know? He hadn’t seen actual money in years.

She caught hold of the belt loops of Jesus’ jeans and tugged him over to her. He went with a drunken grin and she shoved a bunch of bills down the front of his jeans. Daryl blushed red and looked away.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Let’s hurry up and find her so we can leave.”

Carol looked at him with amusement clear on her face.

He knew he must be red as a tomato right now and Carol knew him well enough to know that he was uncomfortable. It wasn’t that Aaron and Jesus were men, and gay that was making him uncomfortable. He wasn’t Merle. He didn’t share his late brother’s bigoted ideals. It was just the overt lust that was in both the men’s eyes and the fact that that shit belonged in the bedroom. Their bedroom.

“They’re just having fun,” Carol admonished him with a smirk.

He scoffed and gently nudged her forwards, away from the scene of the crime against his eyes.

“Yeah, I think everyone’s had a little too much fun tonight.”

As he said it, they passed a sleeping Eugene on a couch in the corner. Daryl couldn’t help snorting in amusement. All over the man’s face was various drawings and writing. Most notably being; a picture of a dick on his cheek, and on his forehead were the words ‘Lightweight’.

Carol frowned at the passed-out man and shook her head.

“Thank god I didn’t decide to take a nap out here,” she said.

“Nah, I wouldn’t let ‘em draw on ya,” he said sincerely. She gave him a small smile and he blushed, realising that it had sounded kind of mushy.

“My hero,” she praised with a smirk.

He ducked his head and was relieved when he spotted their target over by the stage.

He pushed her gently in that direction and didn’t miss the way her jaw ticked as her gaze settled on the woman in question.

He frowned. She didn’t still think he was into Jenny, did she? If she did, he’d have to shut that shit down quickly. He didn’t want her getting all upset over something that wasn’t anything. There was only one woman he was interested in and it was Carol.

\--

“Hey,” Daryl greeted as they approached Jenny.

She had been dancing with some Kingdom resident. Daryl didn’t know the man’s name. Honestly, he didn’t know many of the dwellers of the Kingdom.

“Hey,” she said brightly with a glance to his right, where Carol stood.

“Your majesty,” the Kingdom man murmured with a nod.

He watched Carol suppress an eye roll as she gave the man a tight smile.

“George,” she greeted simply.

“So, we’re gonna be heading out now. I just wanted to let you know so you could arrange with someone else to get home,” he explained, hoping she didn’t press to come with them.

Jenny looked over them both and there was a little smile playing on her lips.

“Oh, no problem. I’ll probably hitch a ride back with Aaron,” she said, and she leaned closer with a conspiratorial look. “I think he might need me to help with Jesus.”

Daryl shuddered as the name brought his mind back to the embarrassing scene that they had witnessed only moments ago. It was not going to be easy to talk to Jesus for a while.

“That’s nice of you,” Carol offered with another tight smile.

Oh, please don’t start something, he prayed.

Jenny smiled widely and turned to Carol. There was no veiled animosity in her expression, luckily. She produced her hand to Carol, who looked at it sceptically for a beat before taking it.

“Hi, I’m Jenny, we haven’t met but Daryl has told me so much about you!” she gushed, and Daryl sent her a warning look. What happened to ‘what stays at the damn bar’?

“He has, has he?” Carol gave him a suspicious look. 

He blushed and avoided her gaze. Why did he always get embarrassed so easily? It was so inconvenient.

“Oh yes, only good things, I promise!” Jenny reassured with a giggle. “You’re really lucky to have him.”

Carol’s expression cleared and she smiled more genuinely.

“Yes, I am.”

She turned her smile to him, and it was softer than a moment ago. He gave her a tiny smile in return, still feeling his cheeks flame.

“Right, well, like I said, we’re gonna go,” Daryl reminded, trying to hurry this along.

Jenny smiled again and there was an understanding look about her.

“Of course. You guys get out of here.”

With that, Daryl was able to direct Carol to the exit doors, avoiding drunken party goers. There were going to be a lot of hung-over people in the morning.

Finally, they re-emerged into the cool night. They both paused a moment to enjoy the breeze.

Daryl led her to where he had parked the little cart. The horses huffed at them in greeting, having been chewing on hay. He petted them both on the nose.

Carol hefted her bag onto the back of the cart. She hadn’t taken all that much, so it wasn’t too strenuous a task.

She made to step up onto the cart and Daryl instinctively held out his hand to assist her. She smiled at him, fluttering her lashes teasingly and took his offered hand. She used her grip on him to hoist herself up and into the seat at the front of the cart. Daryl blushed at her antics and followed her up, settled beside her and grabbing up the reins.

“Let’s get out of here,” Carol urged with a last look at the party. There was a tinge of sadness still lingering in her eyes. 

Daryl didn’t need to be told twice as he flicked the reins and the horses started moving. The guard at the gate nodded them through and then they were free of the Kingdom and on their way to Alexandria.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally intended this to be the last chapter, but I'm planning an epilogue. It will be set a year after the events of the story. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

Their ride was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They were both exhausted by the events of the night. Every so often Carol would look at him to smile sleepily. She was going to crash hard as soon as she got a pillow under her. He only hoped the revelations she had made to him won’t have changed in the morning. She seemed to be sure that wouldn’t be the case, so he had no option other than to believe her.

They didn’t encounter any walkers along their way, thankfully. They could have handled them, but they were both too tired to have to deal with the dead.

Upon their arrival to Alexandria, they were quickly allowed entry. They rode in, parking the horses just inside the gates. A stable hand came to fetch them, and Daryl thanked him before returning to Carol’s side.

She stood looking anxious with her bag slung over her shoulder. She was looking around wildly, taking in all the changes that had been made over the years.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked her in concern.

She gave him a weak smile and shifted her weight on the spot.

“I’m okay, just been a while, you know?”

Daryl nodded in understanding. She hadn’t been back to Alexandria since she had run away six years ago.

“Come on,” he said with a nod of his head.

She fell into step with him, still glancing around every so often.

“You guys have done a lot,” she commented as they came to a stop outside of a house. Namely, the house he shared with Michonne, Judith, and RJ.

He paused to look around himself, unable to view the place with the same wonder she was. He had lived here too long. He shrugged.

“We all did our part.”

Carol nodded and looked at the house they stood in front of.

“Is this your place?” she asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, I guess. Been staying here. It’s really Michonne’s place and Judith and RJ’s,” Daryl explained, while chewing his lip. He didn’t really think of the place as his home. It was just where he slept right now. He had learned many times that homes could be lost as quick as they were found. Better not to get attached to a place.

Carol followed him up the stairs and in the front door. He didn’t hear any sign of life so everyone must be in bed already. Not a strange thing considering how late it was.

Daryl paused at the stairs. One set ascended and one descended to his little basement room.

“Uh, there’s a spare room up there. Don’t know if the bed’s made up or anything, but there’s probably some blankets in there you could use.”

Carol frowned as he rambled.

“Where do you sleep?” she questioned with tired eyes.

“Uh, downstairs in the basement,” Daryl answered stupidly with a furrowed brow.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother for you or anything, but I was hoping…” Carol trailed off, wringing her hands.

“What do you want?” he asked, cutting off her tirade.

“Can I stay with you?” she asked in a small voice. She looked like she was bracing herself for rejection.

“’Course. Come on,” he answered, feeling his face grow warm.

They headed downstairs and came to the simple door of his room. He opened it and indicated with his head for her to go ahead.

He jumped when he heard Carol makes a noise like a squeak. He followed into the room, looking for the sign of her distress. He relaxed immediately, seeing Dog jumping all over her, trying to lick her face. To her credit, she was laughing and petting the exuberant dog’s head and ears.

“C’mon, get off of her,” he commanded the mutt, wrapping his arms under Dog’s legs and pulling him away from Carol. Dog whimpered but pulled away from him to settle on the couch.

“He’s okay. He’s just excited,” Carol defended as she smiled fondly at Dog, who was panting happily.

Daryl just grunted in response, moving to the table to ditch his bow. He had left it on the cart at the Ball, with reluctance.

“This is nice. Very you,” Carol teased with a smirk as she looked around his small room.

He scoffed at her and pulled the jacket, that Aaron had made him wear, off. He tossed it on the back of the couch carelessly.

“Well, there’s the bed. Make yourself at home. I’m going to shower,” Daryl said to her, pointing out the unused bed on the opposite side of the room. He preferred the couch. It was easier to get up and go at short notice.

“Need some company?” she teased with a raised eyebrow.

Daryl’s face blushed red as it always did when she teased him. He huffed at her and shook his head.

“Stop!” he protested with a groan.

This set her off into her usual giggles.

He grabbed up a change of clothes and disappeared into his tiny bathroom.

\--

He had showered longer than normal, enjoying the hot water soothing his tired muscles. Trying not to think about the woman who would be sharing his room. That was a normal thing. Trying not to think about Carol while he was in the shower. He found it disrespectful to her to think of her in such a way, but he could guiltily admit that he had slipped a few times. Every time had left him feeling a deep shame.

He was extra gleeful to rid himself of the uncomfortable clothes Aaron had forced on him. He tossed them to the floor of the bathroom, uncaring what happened to them. Aaron would be too hungover to give a shit in the morning anyway.

He donned a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless t shirt. He didn’t wear these often. He mostly would sleep in his clothes, so he was prepared in case he needed to leave quickly. Tonight, he caved and decided to relax a little. Carol was here and everything felt right in the world, at least for now.

He re-entered his room, seeking her out with his eyes. He smiled as he saw her curled in a little ball on the bed. At first glance he figured she must have fallen asleep, but as he took more steps into the room, she sat up a little to look at him. She grinned at him as she looked him up and down. He blushed for what must be the millionth time tonight.

“Wow, and here I thought the shower was your sworn enemy,” she quipped.

“Shut up,” he muttered shyly as he shuffled over to the bed to sit on the edge. He looked at her and she had resettled down on the bed, looking at him from her place on the pillow. She smiled again.

“You look cute like this. Fresh out of the shower.”

“Stop,” he scoffed his usual response to her teasing.

“I mean it,” she reaffirmed with a softer look in her eyes. He didn’t know what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything. He just looked down, feeling his face burn.

He heard her yawn and he smirked as he turned to look at her again. She tried to cover it up uselessly. She gave him a sheepish look.

“Think it’s time for bed for you,” Daryl mused as he watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“Not tired,” she tried to say but it was ruined by another yawn. She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, maybe a little tired.”

Daryl snorted at her childishness.

“Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning,” Daryl said, and he stood, ready to leave to head to the couch. Her hand on his arm stopped him.

“Where are you going?” she asked with a pout. Daryl stared blankly for a beat before recovering.

“To sleep on the couch.”

Carol frowned and tugged him forward. He stumbled a little, in his tiredness, catching himself with his hands in the edge of the bed.

“Stay with me?” she begged in a small voice. She hadn’t relinquished his hand and she had begun tracing patterns over it.

What else could he say?

“Alright,” he agreed, and she released his hand so he could get into the bed on the other side. His heart was thudding loudly in his ears and he felt stupid for being so nervous. They were only going to sleep. It wasn’t the first time he had slept beside Carol. But those other times, they had been surrounded by other members of their group. This was the first time where it was just them.

Daryl lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her for some reason. He figured it was the nerves that were going haywire inside of him. He felt and heard the blankets ruffle as she moved closer.

“Daryl,” her voice came from close to his face. He turned his head and there she was, almost nose to nose with him.

“Yeah?” he prompted, looking into her eyes. Hers flickered up and down a few times and after a minute he realised, with a shock, that she was looking at his mouth.

“Will you kiss me?” she asked in a child-like voice, full of vulnerability. Daryl swallowed heavy, feeling like his heart had leapt up into his throat to choke him.

“You sure you want that?” he couldn’t help asking. He kept expecting her to tell him that all her earlier confessions were blown out of proportion and she didn’t really want him. She licked her lips, once again looking between his own lips and his eyes.

“Yeah, I really do,” she said in a firm voice, looking completely sound of mind, despite her intoxication.

Daryl tried swallowing again and found he didn’t choke like he expected. He wet his lips, feeling himself shake. He looked down at her lips, noting how soft they looked. He closed the minute distance between them and brought their lips together gently.

It was barely a brush, but she sighed with a tiny smile. He pulled back a little to look at her, wanting to see her eyes, to know he hadn’t fucked it up. She looked happy, that was a good sign. Her hand came forward and brushed the damp hair from his forehead. She leaned in and kissed him this time, firmer in her touch. She coaxed his lips open with her own and brushed her tongue against his. He groaned deep in his throat and immediately felt embarrassed for the unwanted sound.

As much as he wanted her to never stop kissing him, he knew he needed to stop this. He pulled back reluctantly, hearing her sigh with disappointment. He gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know, you want to make sure I mean it,” Carol said with an understanding, but sad smile. “Just know that you better make it up to me when I feel exactly the same in the morning.”

She said the last with a sing song in her voice and Daryl chuckled at her.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll see.”

Carol yawned again and snuggled down into her pillow, facing him.

“Goodnight,” she mumbled, her eyes struggling to stay open. Daryl smiled at her.

“G’night.”

\--

When Daryl opened his eyes groggily, taking in the bright sun that seeped through the curtains, he frowned. Why was he in the bed? He never slept in the bed. He started to sit up but quickly stopped.

There was a weight on his chest, holding him down. He looked down and saw the top of a head of silver. He sucked in a breath. Carol was laying on him! When did this happen?

Daryl lay stiffly, not wanting to wake her. For one thing she needed the rest, but also, he had no idea what to say to her. For all he knew, her confessions from the night before could have been nothing but an alcohol fuelled misunderstanding. That would tear him apart.

Maybe it would be better if he escaped now while she was asleep. That would give him time to think and her time to come to terms with her regrets of what happened. There was no way she could have really meant to kiss him.

He started to shift out from under her, trying not to jostle her as much as possible. He froze when she groaned and curled further into his chest. He held his breath, hoping she was just adjusting her position in her sleep.

“Daryl?” he heard a sleepy voice call. He winced. Of course, she was awake.

“Yeah?” he responded gruffly, feeling his nerves building up inside him.

“Do you have any painkillers?” she groaned, and he couldn’t help the laugh that burst from him. Her words succeeded in breaking through the tension he felt.

“Gonna have to let me up,” Daryl told her with humour in his voice.

“Mm, no, I like you being here,” she protested, and he felt her soft hair brush the underneath of his chin.

“Well, I can’t get ‘em with my mind.”

Carol sighed and then rolled aside. He immediately missed the weight of her on top of him. He pulled back the covers and started to get up, but he was held up by her hand on his wrist. He looked at her in question.

“Make sure you hurry back,” she ordered with a little smirk. She released him, and he was thankful for the moment to breathe.

As he took the steps required to reach the table where most of his stuff sat, he thought on her behaviour this morning. So far, it seemed like nothing had changed. She was still acting like she had before they had gone to sleep. Did that mean it wasn’t all due to the alcohol? He retrieved a bottle of aspirin and then grabbed a glass and headed to the bathroom to fill it up.

He moved quickly back to the bed and handed her the bottle and glass of water. She smiled as she took them from him, proceeding to open the bottle and shake out two pills. She swallowed them and chased them down with the water.

“Thank you.”

Daryl just nodded in response and sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t look at her again. He was waiting for her to say it. Waiting for her to tell him to forget about everything that had happened last night. That it was a mistake.

“Daryl,” she said in a coaxing voice. He steeled himself and turned to face her. She was giving him a little smile with an unreadable look in her eyes.

“I think you owe me something…” she trailed off, her smile widening.

Daryl frowned at her, not getting what she was talking about at first. Then it clicked. She had made a bargain with him that if she felt the same in the morning, he owed her a kiss.

“You really mean it? All of it?” he couldn’t help asking. Her expression softened and her smile was more sincere.

“I really mean it. I want you.”

Daryl had no idea where it came from, but suddenly there was no space between them, and he was kissing her with everything he had. He didn’t know if he made the move or she did, but he didn’t care right now. All he cared about was feeling her lips against his own and feeling her respond to his kisses with as much fervour and desperation.


	13. Epilogue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the epilogue, set a year after the story.

It had been almost a full year since the Ball at the Kingdom. Everyone went back to their lives, albeit with plenty of headaches the first few days after.

Eugene had started a campaign to uncover the mystery of who had graffitied his face. No one owned up to it, though there were plenty of sniggers exchanged in secret.

Jesus had been mortified to learn about his actions of the night. He had been left with a permanent blush on his face for several weeks.

Tara had to be basically dragged home by a group of designated drivers. The whole way she reportedly insisted she was still able to keep partying, even though she could hardly walk or speak coherently.

There was a huge scandal when news got out that the Queen had left the Kingdom. The King had barely been seen since the night and Jerry had been left to divert all the gossip.

The gossip alluded to the King’s transgression though many wrote it off. He was too honourable for that.

The gossip also said that the Queen had disappeared into the night with the stoic and, sometimes, surly hunter. Many swore they had seen the two leave together. Others wrote this off as well. Why would the Queen leave the King for the man who never seemed to speak more than two words and when he did speak, it was never quite pleasant?

\--

“Do we really have to go?” Daryl grumbled as he pulled the stupid dress shirt on. It was, thankfully, black again.

“Yes, we do. Michonne’s going and you know how weird she feels about stuff like this. She needs our support,” Carol insisted as she adjusted a few strands of her hair. She wore a red dress that fell to just above her ankles. It was simple in style, allowing the colour to provide most of the effect.

Daryl huffed, accepting that they were going to the stupid Ball again. At least this time Carol would be with him.

Ever since that morning, when they had shared that kiss, they had been inseparable.

Carol moved into his room straight away and her presence proved too good of an excuse to use the bed. The couch was mainly used as Dog’s bed now.

Their relationship did not progress any further than kissing at first. They both wanted things to move at a pace they were comfortable with. Knowing of their traumatic pasts allowed a lot of patience on both sides.

Eventually they took over one of the few spare houses in Alexandria. It took a while, but it eventually felt very much like home, even to Daryl, who, at first, struggled with the idea. Knowing Carol would be there every time he returned helped to solidify that this was his home. Wherever she is, that’s where home is.

Their physical relationship made tiny steps until one night they, finally, went all the way. It had been gentle, and exploring, and when it was done, they had lay together with identical smiles as they listened to each other breathe.

\--

They received some strange looks when they arrived at the Kingdom. Nearly everyone knew by now that Carol had, indeed, run away with the hunter. People still struggled with that. They couldn’t imagine anyone leaving their beloved King.

Daryl glared at the starers, making them look away nervously, unwilling to get into it with the (in their view) rough man.

Carol on the other hand, met their rude staring with bright smiles, keeping a hold of Daryl’s arm as she passed them.

As they entered the auditorium once again, they took in the changes from last year. There were the usual decorations made from random junk. The biggest difference was a desk situated at the entrance. They were both stopped at this desk and made to sign a register, then they were handed two little circles made of cardboard each. Drink tokens. This year there was a two-drink limit.

Daryl could already imagine how that was going over with Tara.

As if on cue, they spotted the woman, in a magenta dress, storming over to them.

“Hey! Glad you could make it!” she greeted them both with fist bumps. “Can you believe this? Only two drinks? What the hell is that about?”

Daryl snorted.

“I think you contributed to that rule being made,” he pointed out.

Tara gave him an indignant look.

“Well, excuse me for having fun!”

“I think some limit on the ‘fun’ is a good idea,” Carol commented with an amused look.

Tara looked from Daryl to Carol before scoffing.

“Okay, fun police!”

She patted them both on the shoulder and marched off.

Daryl looked at Carol, who was looking a little peeved at being proclaimed ‘not fun’.

“You’re plenty fun,” he assured her with a smirk. She chuckled, her face clearing of her frown.

“Come on,” she muttered as she pushed him further into the crowd.

\--

The party continued in a tamer fashion than the previous year. Lots of couples dancing and laughing.

Because of the new limitation on the booze, the kids could tag along if they wanted. Daryl watched as Jerry and Nabila’s brood jumped around in a circle to the loud pop music.

That was another thing that hadn’t changed from last year: The same kind of music. Daryl crinkled his nose up in distaste at the annoying noise.

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad,” Carol chided him with a nudge to his arm. She was bopping along to the music beside him. He gave her a glare and shook his head.

“They gotta have other CDs,” Daryl grumbled, sending a scathing look to the DJ station. The Kingdom resident operating the sound system was, like Carol, bopping along and enjoying the bubble gum music.

Michonne had returned from her mission across the sea and was jigging along, holding hands with Judith and RJ. It was good to see her smiling and laughing. She’d been stuck in a utilitarian mindset for so long, afraid to talk to anyone other than Alexandrian residents. She had started to let down her walls again, and Daryl was glad to see her happy.

She sent a smile and wave their way, which Daryl and Carol both returned. RJ smiled at them before turning back to Michonne. Judith, however, noticing their presence, grinned wide and ran over to them.

“Uncle Daryl! Aunt Carol!”

She didn’t stop when she got to them, launching herself into Daryl’s arms. He caught her with an ‘oof’ and accepted her slightly violent hug.

“Hey, Asskicker!” Daryl greeted, setting her back on her feet. Comically, she still wore her brother and father’s hat, even though she was wearing a pretty pink flared dress that ended at her knees. Daryl tapped her hat.

“Can’t leave it for a minute?”

“Nope,” she replied, shaking her head and fixing the hat.

Daryl smiled as his mind drifted to both previous owners of the hat. Rick and Carl would be so proud of her. She’d grown into a little powerhouse. The nickname he gave her at birth rang true. She was a damned ass kicker.

“Isn’t this great! I was so excited that they let us come tonight! I’ve never been to a real party before!” Judith gushed with a grin.

Carol giggled at the girl’s enthusiasm.

“It’s real fun,” Daryl grunted, trying to muster up some positivity for Judith’s sake. The girl beamed at his words. He heard Carol cover up a snort.

“Daryl’s a real fan of the music,” Carol quipped, and he sent her a glare.

“Oh, I know! It’s so cool. I hardly get to listen to music at home,” Judith agreed with another joyful grin. The girl was clearly having the time of her life.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Daryl forced himself to say for her benefit.

Judith continued to bounce up and down to the music. She looked between them.

“So, are you two finally letting everyone know you’re together?”

Daryl’s eyes went wide and he glanced at Carol, who held the same expression.

“You knew?” Carol gasped in surprise.

They hadn’t been hiding but they had tried to keep things discreet while they had been living in the house with Michonne and the kids.

Judith gave them a sheepish look.

“Um, it’s not a big deal, but one night I wanted to see Dog, and I went downstairs, and didn’t knock…” she trailed off with a blush.

Daryl stared at her in horror.

What the fuck did she see?

His mind began to spiral as he tried to convince himself that she couldn’t possibly have seen anything too intimate. He looked at Carol again, and though she looked less panicked than him, was looking a little alarmed.

“Judith what did you see?” Carol interrogated in a calm voice, betraying her panic.

Judith looked between them and shrugged.

“Nothing really. I just saw you two kissing on the bed and then I ran out again.”

Daryl heart slowly began to lower from where it had jumped into his throat. He watched Carol breathe a sigh of relief too.

“I’m sorry you saw that, honey,” Carol apologised with a concerned look. Daryl was still trying to get his breathing to slow to a normal state.

Judith frowned at Carol.

“It’s alright. It’s not like it was torture. It was kind of sweet,” Judith said with a little smile. “I’ve always thought you would be cute together.”

Daryl felt himself blush and cleared his throat awkwardly. Carol looked touched by Judith’s words.

“Thank you, Sweetheart,” Carol replied with a soft smile.

Judith returned her smile.

“I just want you guys to be happy.”

Carol grinned and looked at him. He gave her a more muted, but no less genuine smile in return.

“We are happy, very happy,” Carol affirmed.

“So, are you official now?” Judith asked with an eagerness in her eyes.

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” Daryl replied this time with a shrug, finally regaining his voice.

“Yes!” Judith screamed rather loudly, causing a few people nearby to turn and look. She ducked her head in embarrassment but didn’t bother hiding her grin.

“Sorry. Just excited,” she apologised quietly.

She made a little squeal and lunged forward to wrap her arms around them both. They stumbled a little and rested their hands on her shoulders.

“Judith!”

They heard a voice calling the girl’s name. They looked up to see RJ standing a few feet away, looking expectantly at his sister. Judith pulled back and looked over her shoulder at her brother.

“Come dance with us!” RJ urged with an impatient look.

Judith rolled her eyes good naturedly and turned back to look at Carol and him.

“Sorry, gotta go!” she said before skipping over to her brother and taking his hands. They danced together back over to Michonne, who was watching her children with a grin.

Carol and he watched them for a while before she turned to him.

“Well, at least someone’s on our side.”

Daryl grunted in agreement, noticing a few people still staring at them. They were standing on the sidelines of the dancefloor.

“Don’t these assholes got anything better to do?” Daryl growled as he sent more glares out to the crowd.

“No, unfortunately, they don’t. It’s always been this way, even before the world went to shit,” Carol explained with a frown. “I had ‘friends’ that Ed approved of, of course. All they did was gossip and bitch about other people.”

Daryl sobered upon hearing her mention her good for nothing husband. Anytime Daryl was made to think about the piece of shit, he wished he was still alive just so he could kill him himself.

Sometimes Carol made mentions of her old life, and while a lot of it was painful, Daryl cherished hearing it. It showed him that she trusted him enough to share that side of her.

Daryl wanted to be able to do more of that himself. He still struggled with opening up vocally. He sometimes talked to her about Merle. Only little comments here and there. He could tell she appreciated it either way. She knew better than anyone how he preferred to keep things to himself.

“That don’t sound like it’d be a lot of fun,” Daryl commented, watching her with concern, as he always did when she brought up her past. Sometimes it triggered other memories, which in turn, triggered a break down.

“It wasn’t,” Carol agreed with a grim smile. She shook her head as if clearing the memories.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up that stuff.”

“It’s alright,” Daryl reassured her, rubbing her arm gently, trying to provide her with some comfort. She leaned into his touch with a sigh.

“You okay?” he asked, watching her eyes as they cleared of turmoil.

She gave him a more genuine smile.

“I’m good. Thanks.”

Daryl nodded at her, still rubbing her arm.

It was something he had started to do when they were in public. He still felt weird about public display of affection, so he didn’t touch her very often in front of people.

Were they alone, he would have taken her into his arms, and held her, letting her cry if she needed to. This was the compromise he made in public if he thought she needed some comfort. Her reaction each time was positive, so he kept doing it.

The music changed suddenly, and Daryl could have gotten on his knees and praised the lord.

Gone was the upbeat, poppy music. It was replaced by the folky vibes of Fleetwood Mac. Daryl had never been a fan of the band but at this moment, it was the greatest damned music he’d ever heard.

He found himself confused though. The Kingdom guy did not seem the type to blast this kind of music. Daryl looked to the sound system and let out a ‘huh’. The Kingdom guy was no longer in charge of the system.

Instead, Tara stood there with a huge satisfied grin. She met his eyes and raised a brow at him. Daryl remembered complaining to her about the music last year. He gave her a grudging nod and her grin widened impossibly. She held her drink in the air, toasting him, before taking a sip.

She made a motion with her head, indicating towards her left. Daryl frowned at her. She rolled her eyes and, more violently, jabbed her finger in his direction. It took him a moment before he realized she wasn’t pointing at him; she was pointing beside him.

At Carol.

He caught on then. She wanted him to dance with Carol. He shook his head at her with a glare. She gave him an exasperated look and threw her hands up. He swore he could read her lips saying, ‘come on, dude!’

Daryl looked at Carol. She hadn’t noticed the interaction. She was looking at something over the opposite side of the room with a frown. He followed her gaze and he settled into a frown of his own. His blood boiled. The King.

Ezekiel was dancing with the very same woman that Carol had caught him with last year. She had her arms slung around his neck, laughing at something he said.

Daryl examined Carol’s face again. She didn’t look too upset but there was a look in her eyes that wasn’t there a moment ago. It was not a happy look. Daryl sighed internally. He cleared his throat, making her jump and look at him.

“Uh, you wanna dance?”

He couldn’t believe the words left his mouth, but he wanted to distract her. That was a good reason as any to embarrass himself.

Carol gaped at him.

“You’re asking me to dance?” The surprise and shock evident in her voice.

“That’s what I said,” he mumbled awkwardly. He held his hand out to her shyly.

She glanced at it before looking back to his face.

“Do you even know how to dance?” she quizzed with a sceptic look.

He huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“How hard can it be? I’ve fought the fucking dead; this’ll be a breeze,” he growled, hiding his nerves. So long as he didn’t fall on his face, he could deal with this. He kept telling himself that as he continued to hold his hand out to her.

Finally, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out onto the more subdued dancefloor.

They received the usual stares, but there were a few genuine smiling faces. Namely: Michonne, Judith, RJ, Tara, Aaron, Jesus. Those were the ones Daryl could see. Aaron and Jesus soon made their way onto the floor too, settling into a slow dance.

Daryl brought them to a stop as far from the centre of the dancefloor as possible. There was a limit to his temporary confidence. They were stood close to a corner and there were only a few other couples close by.

Carol watched him with an amused smirk as he shifted in front of her. He had got them into this, but he had no idea how to progress from here. He’d never danced in his life. He left that shit to Merle. He remembered, with a shudder, his brother’s drunken excuse for dancing. Yeah, Daryl had never stooped that low, even when drunk.

“Daryl,” Carol called to him.

“Yeah,” he said, snapping back to the present.

“Relax,” Carol soothed with a smile. She stepped closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck. He felt his body immediately calm in her presence. He let out a breath.

“I’m fine,” he assured her, shaking his head.

“Just follow my lead,” she said, and she fell into a slow movement, swaying back and forth. He followed along, as if in a trance. She grinned.

“Look, you’re dancing!”

He snorted.

“I don’t think this counts.”

“Sure, it does!” Carol argued, keeping them in time with the music. She smirked, “I never thought I’d see the day where Daryl Dixon would dance.”

“One time thing, woman.”

Carol pouted at him in response and he shook his head.

“Don’t start that shit with me. It don’t work no more.”

Whenever she wanted something, she’d give him this damned puppy dog eyed look. Its effect had waned with time because he had quickly caught on to her bullshit. She knew he adored her, and she liked to exploit that for her own gain. Never maliciously, though. Only for small things.

“You’re no fun!” Carol admonished with a playful slap to his chest.

Daryl smirked at her.

“That ain’t what you was sayin’ last night,” he joked and Carol looked at him with amused surprise. It was rare that he joked, especially about something so private. But he was feeling good tonight, despite his original protests.

Last night he had found himself on his knees before her in front of the bed. She had writhed and cried out in ecstasy without caring who might hear. Carol often commented that it was his oral fixation that helped him be so good at pleasuring her. He didn’t know about that, but he did love using his mouth on her. Not just the taste but hearing and watching her lose her mind was exhilarating.

She slapped him on the chest again but giggled, nonetheless.

\--

They left the dancefloor not long after the song ended. Daryl had offered Carol another dance, trying not to let his discomfort show, but she had seen through him. She had just shaken her head with a knowing smile and let him lead her off the dancefloor.

They stopped by the bar and picked up a drink, using one of their tokens each. Drinks in hand, they drifted towards a small sitting area where a sofa and some armchairs rested.

Daryl smirked as he saw Eugene sitting very tensely, glancing around with a nervous look in his eyes. Clearly, the man didn’t want a repeat of last year. He was, noticeably, without a drink in sight.

They sat on a two-seater loveseat and watched the party for a while. Daryl enjoyed watching Carol. She was smiling softly as she looked at the dancing party goers, namely the children. She had come a long way with that.

One night, about six months after moving in together, Carol had the most terrible nightmare. She had woken sobbing violently in the middle of the night. Daryl had immediately pulled her to him and held her as she soaked his shoulder in her tears.

As always, he offered to let her talk about it. At first, it didn’t seem like she was going to open up and Daryl was going to let it go, no matter how much it hurt that she wouldn’t let him in. But eventually she gave him a tearful grimace and announced she needed to tell him something.

He continued to hold her as she spilled every dark secret that she had kept from him for so many years. She told him all about Karen and David, how her actions had led to the beginning of her downfall. She had told him about all the killing she had done over the years since then, that continued to eat away at her. The biggest shock, and her biggest visible pain, came when she confessed what happened with Lizzie, the little girl she had taken charge of at the prison.

Daryl could barely accept the words she spoke, though he knew they were true either way. The little girl had been extremely messed up in the head. Had killed her own sister! Then it was left to Carol to protect Tyreese, to protect Judith, the only way she could. Daryl’s heart broke for the woman he loved. Of all people, she shouldn’t have had to do that. It all made sense, how she had slipped away from him and from herself.

After that night, Carol had been a more active part in Judith and RJ’s lives. She spent time with Gracie on occasion too, and sometimes, she even offered to babysit for Jerry and Nabila. God knows, they needed a break now and then. With her new reconnection to the world through the children of Alexandria, she came back to herself. She resembled her old self and a new, happier version of herself.

She still had her moments where a haunted look took over her eyes and sometimes woke with tears streaming down her face. Those moments were few and far between. When they came, she always told him what she was dreaming of and let him hold her until she could fall back to sleep in his arms.

Daryl was snapped from his musing by a hand waving in front of his face. He blinked at focussed on Carol’s face.

“You still with me?” she asked with a smirk.

“Sorry, jus’ thinkin’,” he confessed with a sheepish look.

She smiled.

“Anything I should know about?” she questioned with a hint of worry in her eyes, though her mouth still smiled.

He shook his head, giving her a smile now.

“Nah, nothin’ important.”

Satisfied with his answer, she shuffled closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed, sounding content. She seemed to enjoy doing that, putting her head on his shoulder. He didn’t know why, but he enjoyed feeling the weight of her head there.

Daryl glanced down at her face and saw that she had closed her eyes, still smiling. Daryl mouth quirked up at the sight. Her smile was one of his favourite things in the world. He always tried everything he could to keep it coming back. So far, it seemed like he was doing good.

When he finally looked away and back up at the party, his smile disappeared, and his face settled into a glare. Ezekiel was stood against the wall near the stage, staring at them. There was a sad look in his eyes and a frown marring his brows.

Too bad, asshole, Daryl’s mind cursed silently at the man. You’re the one that went and fucked it up.

Ezekiel’s eyes met his and there was a tenseness between them. Daryl waited for the man to come over and start something. He didn’t really want to get into it with the King, knowing it would upset Carol, but he was prepared to fight back if need be.

The King gave a minute shake of his head and looked away.

Well, that was that. No fight for now.

Daryl allowed Ezekiel to slip from his sight as he zeroed in on the approaching couple.

“Hey!” Jenny greeted with a grin. On her arm was the same Kingdom man that she had been dancing with before they left last year. George, Carol called him.

“Hey,” he replied with his own muted smile. “Haven’t seen you round Alexandria lately.”

He felt Carol leave his shoulder and watched as she recognised the couple. She gave them an inviting smile.

“Well I actually moved here last week,” Jenny revealed. She looked at the man at her side with a blush. “George and I have been spending a lot of time together this past year. Just makes sense to be closer”

“That’s great!” Carol gushed for him, offering them both a warm smile. Daryl couldn’t help feeling happy for them too. After all his fuss before meeting her last year, Jenny turned out to be one of the good ones.

“So, are you two together now?” Jenny questioned, eyeing their proximity to one another.

Daryl felt himself blush at being scrutinised. Again, Carol saved him from answering.

“Yes, we are. Been together for a year now.”

Carol linked her arm through his with a smile in his direction. He shyly returned it, not enjoying being in front of someone like this.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Jenny announced with a grin.

“Thank you,” Carol replied.

The couple didn’t stay long to chat. They exchanged a few more words before the two joined the dancefloor once again.

“I told you tonight wouldn’t be so bad,” Carol commented when they were gone.

“Nothing like last year, at least,” Daryl muttered, looking over the, still, tame party.

Carol hummed in agreement.

“I know. For one thing, I’ve got you this time.”

Daryl blushed and shook his head.

“I ain’t such a prize.”

“I disagree,” Carol retorted with a smile.

She leaned her head on him again and he allowed his arm to settle around her waist.


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the epilogue. Sorry for the long wait. It took me awhile to get it written out.  
I've split this into two so its easier to read. I didn't realise how long it was at first.

The party continued into the night in a tame fashion.

Daryl and Carol had vacated the sitting area to walk amongst the crowd on the side lines again. It had quickly become occupied by some of the younger kids who were getting tired. RJ was curled up on the love seat, sound asleep.

Daryl cringed as he watched Tara beg Jesus for an encore of his performance from last year. Thankfully, he loudly proclaimed that there was no way in hell he was ever doing that again. Tara had pouted at him before declaring him to be a ‘party pooper’. Aaron had simply watched the interaction at Jesus’ side with amusement.

Carol made small talk with various party goers as they walked. Daryl just stayed silent at her side mostly. He was grateful for her social side at times like this. Even with the progress he had made, he still sucked at talking to people.

They met up with Michonne eventually. She offered them both a warm smile in greeting. She was parked against the wall, close to the entrance. Her eyes continued to roam the room and stop in two separate locations. The sitting area, where RJ slept and the dancefloor where Judith bounced around with Jerry.

They chatted idly with her for a bit before Carol excused herself to head to the bathroom. That left Daryl alone with Michonne.

“It’s good that you two came,” she commented with a smile.

“Couldn’t leave you to do this alone.”

“I appreciate it, but I’m doing alright actually. It’s easier than I thought it would be,” Michonne offered and then her smile widened. “I think my little monsters helped with that.”

Daryl snorted as he watched Judith, who was jumping up and down, holding hands, with a tired looking Jerry.

“At least they ain’t old enough to drink yet,” he muttered as he flicked his gaze to the still asleep RJ.

“Well, one’s passed out already, so…” she trailed off, making them both laugh.

They quietened and stood side by side watching the party again.

“I’m happy for you,” Michonne said out of nowhere.

Daryl looked at her in surprise and she was giving him a knowing look. He blushed and ducked his head.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“I just wish Rick was here to see. He’d be so happy for you guys,” Michonne said then with a far-away look.

Daryl sobered at the name and spared a thought towards his long-lost brother.

Michonne laughed then and he looked at her in confusion.

“He was so damn clueless about you two. All of us saw it but he had no idea,” Michonne revealed and Daryl’s blush intensified. They all knew? That was embarrassing.

“I swear, the amount of times I’ve wanted to slap him for interrupting a moment you two were having…” she trailed off with an amused look.

Daryl was still processing the fact that he had been so damned obvious about his feelings for Carol.

“Was it really that obvious?” he asked with a wince.

Michonne patted him on the arm.

“Yeah, but it was super cute. Plus, no one would have said anything anyway ‘cause they were scared of you.”

Daryl snorted and shook his head.

“Thank God for saving graces,” he muttered while still reeling from the embarrassment.

\--

  
Carol exited the bathroom, ready to head back to Daryl.

He should be fine with Michonne, but she didn’t want to abandon him for too long in this party. She knew it was literal hell for him and he only endured it for her sake.

On her way her path was quickly blocked by an unsavoury source.

“Hey Carol,” Ezekiel greeted with a weak attempt at a smile. “You look beautiful tonight.”

Carol sighed and counted to ten in her head.

“Hello. I need to get back,” was all she allowed before she made to continue on her way.

He stepped in front of her with his hands outstretched.

“Hold on just a minute,” he tried with pleading eyes.

“I really don’t have anything to say to you,” she replied with annoyance.

“I just… I needed to apologize. What happened was wrong and it’s something I’ll regret forever,” Ezekiel said with a sad expression.

Carol rolled her eyes inwardly. Really? He was going to do this here?

“Okay, is that all?” Carol said blankly, wanting to get back to Daryl now.

“I still love you,” he said in a choked voice.

Oh, for the love of…

“What is wrong with you?” she asked with narrowed eyes. The nerve of this man. “You know full well that I came here tonight with Daryl. That I’m _with_ Daryl. And you tell me that?”

Ezekiel’s shoulders slumped.

“I hoped that if you heard that I still felt the same, you would change your mind about us…” he trailed off pathetically.

“Are you crazy? I told you last year and I’ll tell you again: I never loved you! I tried to for Henry’s sake, but I couldn’t,” she cried in frustration. How could he not get that through his head?

“Because of Daryl,” Ezekiel said with a sneer.

“Yes, because of Daryl! I LOVE him. I’ve always loved him, and I always will! Even if you hadn’t cheated on me, I still would have been in love with him.”

It felt good to say the words that she had been too kind in the past to reveal. She knew how much it would have hurt him to hear while they were married. She had no regrets about it after his transgression. He had lost her respect.

Ezekiel seemed to shrink in on himself smaller and smaller with her words. The hope that had ridiculously been in his eyes had ebbed some.

“I’ve said enough. Goodbye,” she announced before pushing past him and entering the crowd.

She made her way over to where she had left Daryl and Michonne, but they were nowhere to be found.

She glanced around the room and spotted Michonne over at the sitting area, RJ now with his head on her lap. No Daryl though.

She started over to the sofa to question Michonne.

  
\--

  
Daryl leaned against the wall outside of the makeshift ballroom, inhaling the smoke deeply. He knew Carol would check with Michonne for his whereabouts, so he wasn’t worried about her not finding him. He just needed a break. The regular DJ had taken over the sound system again and it was loudly blasting the god-awful pop tunes.

“Where’s your date?” came a voice to his left.

He turned his head and saw, of all people, the king standing there. The man’s hands were clenched into fists at his side and he had an obvious glare. Daryl had been waiting all night for the asshole to make a move.

“That ain’t none of your business,” he spat back.

He dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out under his boot. If this fucker wanted a fight, then he’d get one.

“She deserves better!” Ezekiel snarled.

Daryl couldn’t help his chuckle.

“Yeah, better’n your ass, that’s for sure.”

“Did you even think about what you did?” Ezekiel started as he stalked closer. “You ruined her life.”

“Nah, you’re the one that tried to do that,” Daryl retorted with a glare.

Ezekiel laughed bitterly.

“We could have gotten past that. Because of you, she lost her family, her home, her _son_! Henry doesn’t even want to talk to her anymore!”

Daryl didn’t want to listen to the words, but they cut him anyway. The comment about Henry hit hard. He knew Carol had visited the boy a few times, but she never talked about those visits. Was it really that strained between them now?

“Think about it, man! You’ll never be enough for her. She had everything here and now, now she’s got nothing,” Ezekiel continued, adopting an almost sympathetic tone. “One day she’s going to wake up and realise the mistake she made.”

Daryl frowned as the man’s words sunk in. What _could_ he offer her in the grand scheme of things? Ezekiel was a leader of a community, had a literal kingdom. And they had a son. How could he compete with that?

Had Daryl caused the rift between Carol and her son? It sickened him to think it. She was too kind-hearted to tell him because she knew he would think it was his fault. And it was.

His chest was hurting like hell and he felt like he was going to actually cry. He needed to get out of here. He pushed away from the building and started walking into the darkness.

  
\--

  
Carol had learned from Michonne that Daryl had stepped outside to, predictably, smoke. He had cut down a lot since they had gotten together but sometimes, he still did it, usually when stressed.

She pushed open the door and was surprised to see the back of Daryl, walking off into the black night. She was about to call out to him when she noticed Ezekiel standing nearby. There was a smirk on his face as he watched the direction Daryl went. She stormed over to him, feeling her blood boil.

His eyes widened as he saw her, and she saw him quickly try to hide his smug expression.

“What did you do?” she shouted in outrage.

“Carol… I” Ezekiel tried, with that self-indulgent expression of his that told her he was going to start bullshitting.

She smacked her hands on his chest, making him stumble a little.

“What did you say to him?” she cried angrily in his face.

He dropped his pretence and held his head high.

“The truth,” he stated and there was satisfaction in his eyes.

Carol made a cry of rage and shot out her fist to punch him in the nose, just like she had last year.

Ezekiel bent over, holding his hands to his face. She paid him no mind.

She bent down and pulled her heels off before running in the direction Daryl had left. She had to fix whatever shit Ezekiel had poisoned Daryl’s ears with.

It didn’t take her long to catch up to him. He was at the cart, readying the horses, clearly intent on leaving.

“What are you doing?” Carol asked in smaller voice than she had intended.

Daryl froze and looked up at her. Carol saw that he had tears in his eyes. His face looked wet too, like he had already been crying.

“Gotta go,” he mumbled.

She moved closer to him.

“Why?”

He avoided looking at her and sighed.

“What did Ezekiel say to you?” she asked instead, wanting to go back and hit the man all over again.

Daryl froze again. He swallowed visibly.

“Told me some stuff. Stuff I shoulda already known.”

“Tell me what he said,” Carol pressed, knowing it couldn’t have been anything good or truthful. She’d seen the vindictive glee in Ezekiel’s face.

“I ain’t enough for ya. You deserve better,” he said in a choked voice. He refused to look at her, instead focusing on his hands on the reins of the horses.

Carol’s eyes narrowed.

“Bullshit,” she spat, and Daryl jumped, his eyes leaping to hers. His sorrow was plain as day in his eyes.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” she reiterated. 

“Is it? You was married to a damned King. Lived in a Kingdom. How could you possibly be happy with me after that?”

Carol stood there gaping at him. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew it must be what Ezekiel had said to him. But it was like he’d forgotten anything about her. As if he thought she cared about any of that Kingdom crap.

“You lost all that, Carol… As well as your boy,” he continued in a frantic voice, cracking with emotion.

That’s when things began to click for Carol.

Henry.

Ezekiel had used Henry to sway Daryl’s mind.

“What do you mean ‘I lost him’?” she prompted with narrowed eyes. She could tell there was something going on here.

Daryl chewed his lip before he huffed and started pacing.

“Ezekiel told me how things ain’t been right between you and Henry since I took you away from here,” Daryl spoke as he walked.

Her eyes closed as frustration filled her. Not towards Daryl. Towards Ezekiel.

“I’ve been so damn selfish. Every time you went to see him, I never asked how it went. I just figured if there was something wrong, you’d tell me,” he continued to talk like she wasn’t there, and her heart continued to break for him.

Ezekiel had convinced him that he had ruined her relationship with her son. And Daryl loved her so much that he was willing to give her up to try to make it right. All the pieces slowly came together, and her eyes blurred with tears.

“Daryl,” she called to him in a tear-filled voice.

He stopped his pacing and glanced up at her. The tears were still pooling unshed in his eyes.

“Please don’t cry,” he begged softly.

“No, I will cry, thank you very much!” she snapped, not feeling angry at him but at the situation.

He flinched and bit his lip. He flicked his gaze down.

“I’m sorry.”

Carol let out a shaky laugh.

“What are you apologising for?” she asked incredulously. If anything, a certain king owed them both an apology.

“For making you cry, and for messing things up with your boy.”

“Oh, Daryl, that’s not why I’m crying,” Carol revealed, bringing her hands up to wipe at her eyes. She sniffed and continued, “And you didn’t mess anything up with Henry.”

Daryl frowned and tried to speak but she held up a hand to stop him.

“I’m not just saying that to try to make you feel better. Ezekiel lied to you. Things are great with Henry.”

Daryl’s frown deepened as he thought over her words. He looked to be warring with himself.

“So, he was just tryin’ to fuck with me? There really ain’t no problem going on with you two?” he asked in a disbelieving voice. There was veiled hope in his eyes now.

“Yes, he wanted to get to you, Daryl, and he succeeded. Henry and I are fine.”

Daryl’s body deflated in front of her and she saw a few tears escape his eyes. He turned his head to try to hide them. Carol stepped closer to him and brought her hands up to his face. She brushed his tears away tenderly. He gave her a look filled with guilt.

“I’m sorry.”

She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him softly. She pulled back after a second to look at him again.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for! Okay? It’s all on him,” she said in a firm voice, keeping their eyes connected.

He nodded after a moment.

Carol made a tutting noise before she pulled him into her arms. He went willingly and settled his head against her shoulder. His hands pressed against her back comfortingly.

They held each other in the moonlight for a long time. When they finally broke apart, Carol smiled at him.

“Let’s go say goodbye to Michonne and the kids and go home. I’m all partied out,” she suggested, feeling the exhaustion in her from the emotion of the night.

Daryl nodded and took her hand in his. It wasn’t something he did often, but she appreciated it so much.

They walked side by side back to the party. They didn’t see Ezekiel at all, thankfully. Part of her wanted to exact revenge on him for the hurt he had caused Daryl. The bigger part of her just wanted to go back to their home and spend the rest of the night with the man that she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. 
> 
> All done here. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments. It's meant so much to me.


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS is the final chapter!   
It includes smut, so just a heads up.   
Thanks for reading everyone.

They found Michonne quickly, still seated with RJ, but Judith was sitting at her feet now, twirling her braid in her fingers. Michonne immediately looked over them both with worry, and interrogated them about the state they were in. Daryl could only imagine how wrecked they looked after the tears they had both shed.

He and Carol both assured her that they were fine. She didn’t look very convinced but didn’t press them.

“We’re gonna to head home now. Just wanted to say goodnight,” Daryl told her.

Michonne nodded in reply.

“Okay. Will you join us for breakfast tomorrow? Judith is helping with the cooking,” she invited with a grin towards her daughter.

Judith raised her chin proudly.

Daryl chuckled at the girl.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Carol promised with a smile.

Judith grinned and jumped up to hug Carol tightly. Then she turned and repeated the action to him. She held onto him a little longer and he felt his heart tug. She was a good kid.

Once he had extracted himself from Judith, Daryl took Carol’s hand again and led her to the door, where they had come in. The person on the little desk gave them a cheery ‘goodnight’ as they slipped from the place.

The air had begun to get colder and he watched Carol shiver. When they reached the cart, Daryl quickly handed her the jacket she had packed for the ride home. She took it with a grateful smile and pulled it over her arms.

Daryl hadn’t bothered with anything for himself. The cold didn’t bother him much. He had spent too much time outdoors in such conditions that he was used to it. Besides, the ride back home wasn’t that far.

Daryl stepped up on to the cart and held his hand out to Carol. She took his offered hand and pulled herself up to sit beside him. She immediately snuggled into his side.

“Take me home,” she begged in a tired voice as she lay her head on his shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded, unable to stop himself from smiling as he looked down at the top of her head.

He directed the horses and they were off on the way home.

  
\--

  
They made good time back to Alexandria, encountering no problems. They had spotted some straggler walkers, but they were able to just ride past them. It would have been pretty ridiculous to take them on in their finer clothes. Though Daryl felt he would have enjoyed watching Carol fight in her beautiful dress. 

He handed the horses off to the waiting stable hands quickly and they lazily walked to the house they shared. It was just a few doors down from Michonne’s house.

Daryl opened the front door and held it for Carol to pass through ahead of him. She walked sluggishly to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the dish drainer. Daryl watched as she turned on the faucet and filled her glass. She drank down most of it in one gulp.

“You alright?” he asked, worriedly.

She gave him a tired smile before drinking the rest of her water.

“I’m okay. Just been a hard night.”

Daryl hummed and crossed his arms.

“Sorry… Again… For believing him,” he said, still feeling stupid for not seeing past the King’s lies.

He had known the man wanted to start something. Daryl was just used to people causing pain with their fists, not their words.

Carol shook her head as she set the glass in the sink.

“I told you, it’s not your fault.”

Daryl nodded at her. Her words did help alleviate some of the guilt. It was her opinion that mattered after all.

Carol gave him a hesitant look before she spoke.

“It does worry me though.”

Daryl’s heartbeat picked up at that. He didn’t know what she meant but he was already dreading it.

“What do you mean?”

Carol frowned and shifted in place where she leaned against the kitchen counter.

“That he was able to convince you so quickly,” she explained, still looking unsettled.

Daryl felt shame fill him at the disappointment in her tone.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again. Seemed he would be doing a lot of that.

She shook her head at him.

“I don’t want you to apologize anymore. But we have to talk about this.”

Dread filled him once more, but he didn’t argue it. If she wanted to talk, they could talk. He just hoped he knew what to say.

“Have I really not convinced you by now that I love you?” Carol asked with a hurt look.

Daryl looked down at that. His doubt had hurt her.

“Know you do,” he answered, and he chewed his lip as he thought. “I just get these moments where it all seems too good and there’s this voice inside me sayin’ I don’t deserve it.”

Ezekiel’s interference wouldn’t have affected him so hard if he wasn’t already thinking it. His lies had just helped tip everything over.

Carol nodded and there was understanding in her eyes.

“I get it, I do. I have those moments too.”

“What helps?” he doesn’t stop himself from asking.

“I just think about you and everything we’ve been through. All the times you’ve told me you love me. Every sweet thing you’ve done for me. It helps quiet those voices,” she revealed with a far-away look, obviously thinking of those very things right now.

“I can try that,” Daryl confirmed, thinking it might work. Carol always did little things that made him smile and blush like a schoolgirl.

Carol smiled at him.

“Please do. And if it doesn’t work? Talk to me,” she urged with a pleading look. “I don’t care when it is. I want to know if you’re struggling so I can help you through it.”

Daryl nodded.

“I will, and… And you do the same,” he requested unsurely.

He didn’t want her thinking that he didn’t love her. He knew he struggled with showing his affection sometimes, so he didn’t want her worrying about his feelings. If there was one thing that he was sure of in this world, it was that he loved her.

She grinned and nodded straight away.

“Deal.”

She pushed away from the counter and crossed over to him. She brought her arms up around his neck and smiled up at him. Daryl looked down at her, admiring her beautiful face. Her makeup was a little smudged from their crying earlier, but she was still perfect in his eyes.

“Let’s go to bed,” she suggested with a meaningful look.

Daryl blushed, getting a hint of her intentions. He felt his pants become even tighter than they were originally.

God, he couldn’t wait to get them off. He would never see the appeal of formal, (well, semi-formal), wear.

Carol stepped away from him and took his hand, leading him towards the stairs.

  
\--

  
The door closed behind them quietly. Daryl watched Carol as she let go of his hand and turned to face him fully. She smiled and stepped into his space. She leant up onto her toes and met his lips unhurriedly. Her kissed her back with a soft sigh. He’d never get enough of her kisses.

She used this lip balm all the time that they produced at Hilltop. He was pretty sure he was addicted to the taste of it as much as he was addicted to the taste of her. It was minty in flavour and now, anytime he had anything with mint in it, he couldn’t help but to think of her.

Carol pulled back and he let her go with disappointment. She smirked at his visible dissatisfaction.

“So impatient, Mr Crossbow,” she admonished with a teasing smirk.

He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

She had taken to calling him that after a hunting trip they’d taken. They’d been tossing acorns at a tin can and he had been fucking awful at it. She’d teased him about his supposed perfect aim with his bow.

He smiled a little as he remembered the double capped acorns that he had received that day. They were forever seated in the drawer of his bedside table. Sometimes, he liked to take them out and look at them. She’d only caught him a few times, thankfully, and he’d always blushed like crazy. She’d just smile at him fondly and never say a word about it.

“Stop!” he told her in response to her teasing.

This made her grin widely. She loved getting a rise out of him. No pun intended.

“Nope. Never going to stop. Not when it keeps turning you into this adorable, blushing mess,” she said with amused eyes.

He glared at her playfully.

“Why the hell do I put up with you?”

Her grin got impossibly larger. She looped her arms around his neck.

“Because you love me!” she said in a sing-song voice.

Daryl’s fake glare fell away and he smiled down at her.

“Yeah, I do.”

With that, he brought their lips together once more. This time the kiss was deeper, and he heard her let out a little hum. He smiled against her lips and settled his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Her mouth opened and he gratefully slipped his tongue inside to meet hers.

It had taken a lot of practicing, at first, with the kissing. He had never really done it before the world ended and he had been, admittedly, terrible at it. Still, Carol had been patient with him and had almost revelled in teaching him. Now their rhythm was easy, and he was able to follow her cues well.

She broke away from him, making him whine. He blushed at the noise he made but this time, Carol didn’t tease him. Instead, she whirled around, presenting her back to him.

“Help me out of this thing,” she begged in a ragged voice.

Daryl didn’t hesitate to comply. His fingers gripped the tiny zip and tugged it downwards, revealing more of her creamy back. His mind flashed back to the first time he had done this at The Ball, last year. His hands had shaken so much, and he’d been worried about ripping her dress or catching her hair in it. Now, his hands were steady and sure as he continued to lower the zip until the sides of her dress fell apart.

Keeping her back to him, Carol reached up and brushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders. With nothing to hold it up any longer, the dress fell in a puddle around her feet. Daryl gripper her shoulders gently and pulled her back against him. Carol put up no fight and relaxed back against his chest. 

He ducked his head down to press his lips against the back of her neck. She sighed and it sounded pleased. He brushed his hands up and down her arms, feeling her shiver. Daryl pressed another kiss to her neck, and she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. He settled his face into the skin she presented, inhaling the scent of her.

She always smelled like some form of flower. Not always the same one. It fluctuated sometimes, but it was always flowers. He knew it was the herbal stuff they made at Hilltop but still, like with the lip balm, he associated the smell heavily with her.

He pressed gentle kisses along her neck, knowing she liked it. She sighed again and reached up her hand to tangle in his hair. _He _loved when she did that. The feel of her fingernails trailing over his scalp always made him shudder in the best possible way.

Carol reached behind her and grabbed both of his wrists in her hands. She used her grip to manoeuvre his arms around her. They settled over her belly. Daryl stroked his fingers over the soft skin, catching on the few ridges of scars. The first time he had seen them, he’d been unable to stop the fury that rose in him. He had wanted to resurrect Ed Peletier so he could kill him himself.

They stood that way for a while, with Carol leaning against him contentedly whilst he pressed little kisses to her neck and shoulder.

This was how it usually was between them. Unhurried and gentle with a slow build up. That’s not to say that sometimes, things were a lot less slow and gentle. Carol always initiated those encounters and they always surprised the hell out of him. Not that he complained. She could be wild, and he loved every minute of it. If he had to choose, though, he would probably say that he enjoyed these softer times better. It was easier to feel the love she surprisingly had for him.

Carol turned in his arms, breaking off his kisses.

“You are wearing too many clothes for someone who complained so damned hard about putting them on in the first place,” she admonished with narrowed eyes. “Off!” she ordered firmly.

Daryl snorted at her.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said to her.

He set about undoing the buttons on the shirt he was wearing. Carol just stood there watching him, her eyes following the reveal of more and more skin. She liked doing that. Watching him undress. The first time she had done it, he had been blushing like a damned little kid. Thankfully, she hadn’t teased him too much about it. Now, he was so used to it and her seeing him bare that he didn’t think anything of it.

Once the buttons were undone, he quickly tugged the shirt off his arms and tossed it on the ground. He watched Carol’s eyes roam his now bare torso. There was hunger in them. Probably the same kind that was in his.

She reached out and trailed her fingers over his scars and over the tattoo above his heart. Her eyes followed the motion of her hand. He had gotten better at her touching his scars. The first few times had been difficult. He hadn’t been able to let go of the fear and shame that gripped him whenever she passed her hands over them. Each time, she had just given him the time he needed with no judgement before she would try again.

Carol’s hand continued away from his tattoo, down over his stomach. His muscles were unable to help their jumping at her tickling touch. Her eyes crinkled as she felt it. She moved her hand lower to rest on the edge of his pants, her nails scratching on the material softly. She gave him a meaningful look, one full of desire as she repeated her earlier request.

“Off!”

His hands immediately moved to the button of the awful pants and popped it open quickly. He gripped the zipper and lowered it, enjoying the space it granted his swelling groin area. The pants had been tight enough in the first place but with his new erection in play, they were stifling. He kicked off his boots and pushed the pants down over his hips. They fell in a heap at his feet and he spared a glare at them. Next time he had to go to that stupid Ball, he was going in his own damned clothes!

He stood before her now in his, rarely worn, boxers, and socks. He usually preferred to go without underwear, but it hadn’t been possible with the cut of the dressier trousers.

Carol had been extremely amused when she had discovered his penchant for going commando. Then, she had proclaimed that she thought it was incredibly sexy, which had made his face turn three shades of red.

“Happy?” he asked teasingly, crossing his arms. He didn’t miss the way her eyes darted to his shoulders. She had told him more than once that she liked how they looked.

“Immensely,” she replied with a bite of her lip as her gaze flicked down to his crotch. Daryl found himself ogling her right back.

She was only wearing a pair of red silk panties, having forgone a bra. It would have shown beneath her dress.

The first time they had been naked with each other, Carol had been very self conscious of her breasts. She had quickly covered them to hide them from his view. He had spent a long time devoted to worshipping said breasts to show her how much he loved them and how perfect he found them. She seemed to have gotten the picture eventually. She never seemed self conscious about them anymore.

Her nipples were hard, and he was already imagining taking them into his mouth. He loved to do that. It made her gasp and cry out in a way that drove him mad.

She reached her hand out and grabbed his. He followed eagerly as she tugged him towards the bed. Along the way, he paused to bend down and remove his socks, feeling silly to be still wearing them. He left his boxers as they were for now.

Carol lay back on the bed and pulled him to rest over her. They both let a little moan as their chests brushed together for the first time.

Carol lunged forward and connected their lips. Her kisses were full of passion and want. He returned her kisses with equal fervour and groaned into her mouth. Her nails clawed at his shoulders as she continued to dominate the kiss.

Here was some of that wildness coming out.

When she let him up to breathe, he wasted no time in switching his attention to her neck again. Kissing and sucking, knowing he was probably going to end up leaving marks. She had never complained about it when he did. On the contrary, he had caught her stroking her fingers over them with a smile in the bathroom mirror more than once.

She tilted her head back and moaned loudly as he sucked hard on her throat. His hand moved to cup her right breast. He was granted with a gasp accompanied by another moan. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden further.

He trailed his kisses from her neck down over her clavicle until he was able to close his mouth over her left nipple. His hand continued to toy with her right one. She made a keening noise and pressed herself into his mouth. He smiled and continued swirling his tongue around her nipple.

Soon, he switched his attention, moved his other hand to settle over her left breast, squeezing it gently, but firmly, while he sucked her right nipple into his mouth. She writhed under his attention and continued to let out little moans and sighs.

She let him do it for a bit before she tugged at his hair gently, letting him know she’d had enough attention there. He released her nipple and let his hand slip to her waist.

Daryl had quickly realised that he enjoyed taking her direction. If she wasn’t vocal about it, she expressed her wants in other ways. He always hastened to fulfil her wishes.

He pressed his kisses to her ribs, where more tiny scars were. He kisses each of them in turn, like he always does, as if magically he could heal them and make them disappear.

He moved further downwards, pausing to swipe his tongue over her belly button, knowing it tickled. He was granted with her gasp and a swat to his arm. He smirked against her skin before continuing to kiss around her stomach.

When he left her belly, he paused to admire her in her red panties. His favourite colour on her was definitely blue but red came in very close second. Both colours stood out so well against her milky skin.

He watched the way her thighs were cinching together and rubbing slowly. He watched her do it for a while, growing harder at the sexy sight.

“Daryl!” she cried out in frustration.

Daryl looked up at her and she was glaring at him, knowing he’d been distracted watching her. He smirked at her.

“Sorry,” he said, only half meaning it. Watching her was one of his favourite things to do but he didn’t want to torture her.

He gripped the edges of her panties and tugged them downwards over her smooth thighs. He could feel the moisture soaking them. It always amazed him how wet she got for him. It was definitely an ego boost that was for sure. He tossed them to gather with the rest of their discarded clothes and gripped her thighs in his hands.

He looked down at them, admiring the slight difference in their skin colour. His hands stood out tanned against her alabaster legs. He tightened his grip and pushed her legs apart, making her whimper. He grinned.

She always made that sound whenever she was so desperate for release. The first time he had heard it, he had worried that he’d hurt her and had immediately started to apologize. It was familiar to him now and it made his member strain harder in his boxers. As much as her body turned him on, her arousal always had a bigger affect.

He looked down between her thighs and could see the glisten of wetness against her neat curls. He licked his lips and moved to lay on his belly, leaning close to her, breathing her in.

Daryl used his thumbs to spread her open, revealing her centre to him. Carol shuddered and sighed. He brought his face closer and swiped his tongue up the length of her sex. She moaned deeply and he saw her hand reaching out. He gripped it in his own, allowing their fingers to weave together.

He repeated his motion with his tongue before circling the tip of it over her clit. Her fingers tightened in his as she cried out sharply. He kept going, each brush of his tongue to her bud making her wetter and making her moans louder.

Thank God, they didn’t live with Michonne and the kids anymore. He didn’t think he could face them if they heard what went on.

He moved his tongue lower to her opening and scooped up her juices. He loved the taste of her.

At first, he’d been unsure if he would like it. He’d never done it before Carol, and he’d been extremely nervous. Now, he knew he was addicted. It was his favourite thing to do to her. Especially when he did this, he thought as he pushed his tongue inside her, hearing her groan and dig her nails into his hand.

“Oh, God,” she moaned thickly, and he looked up at her from his spot.

She had her head tipped back and her mouth gaping open. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, making her breasts tremble. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if she were in pain. He knew her reactions well enough by now that he knew it was nothing of the sort. He continued pushing his tongue in and out of her, hearing the crude noises he was creating with his mouth. He didn’t give a shit.

Daryl pulled his tongue from her to return to her neglected clit and brought his free hand up to press his index finger inside of her. He felt her muscles tighten on his digit and he returned to the rhythm he had been making with his tongue, this time with his finger.

“Mm, yes!” she encouraged in a breathy voice.

Daryl kept up his attention with his mouth and fingers, luxuriating in her frenzied sounds.

“Please, two,” she begged in the same tone.

He quickly complied, adding a second finger, stretching her wider. She moaned her approval and he went back to pressing his fingers in and out while working his tongue over her hardened clit. Her nails dug into his hand painfully now, but he didn’t complain. He knew this meant she was close. He didn’t stop or slow down, just continued pleasuring her, wanting to feel and taste her completion.

She whimpered again and her muscles spasmed around his fingers. She let out a choked noise and he felt her thighs tensing around his shoulders. He looked up again and watched her make a silent scream, her mouth open and eyes slammed shut.

There it was.

Her inner muscle clutched at his fingers and he continued his rhythm, helping her along, never stopping the attention on her clit with his mouth.

Soon, though she was extricating her hand from his and moving it and her other hand to push weakly at his shoulders. He got the message quickly and released her clit, licking his lips. He pulled his fingers from her. They were soaking wet with her release. He didn’t hesitate to bring them to his mouth, sucking each one deeply. He heard Carol groan and he looked at her to find her watching him.

“You look so… So… Debauched, when you do that!” she accused in a, still, uneven voice. He could see the desire renew in her eyes as she watched him continue to lick his fingers clean.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he shot back at her, finally lowering his hand.

She huffed and glared at him with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

“Get up here!” she urged him.

He smirked and moved back up her body. He brought their mouths together once more, pressing his tongue in deep. She met him eagerly, her moan mixing with his own. Her fingers slipped beneath the band of his boxers and she snapped it against his skin. She pulled her mouth away and panted as she looked up at him.

“Off!” she repeated for the third time that night.

He nodded and reached down to divest himself of them. When he was completely bare, he settled against her again. His hard member was pressed against her hip and he hissed at the sensation of her skin against it. He wasn’t going to last long once he got inside of her. Carol gave him a knowing look before she moved her legs apart again. He slipped between them gratefully, feeling his cock brushing against her wet mound.

“Please, I need you!” she breathed in a whisper, her eyes clouded by lust.

Daryl reached between them and gripped himself. He rubbed his cock over her clit purposefully, making her gasp before he settled the head at her entrance. He began to press in slowly, gritting his teeth in concentration.

She was always so damned tight! No matter how much he prepared her beforehand. He hitched her legs over his hips, as he pushed in deeper. She gradually relaxed enough to let him all the way in. He dropped his head down to rest in the cradle of her shoulder as he panted, trying to get control over himself. Her hands settled on his back and stroked over his scars gently.

“You good?” he panted in her ear.

“Yes, please don’t stop,” she murmured back, bucking her hips to encourage him.

Daryl pulled back slightly before pushing back in again. He kept his thrusts slow and deep at first, still trying not to lose himself too early. It wasn’t long before she made it known that that wasn’t enough.

“Faster,” she cried, her hands dropping to grab at his behind. Her fingers dug in, trying to urge him deeper.

As he always did, he followed her command, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He was unable to stop his groaning as he continued pushing into her wet walls. He wasn’t going to last at this pace. He had wanted to, at least, push her over the edge one more time. He didn’t think that would happen if they kept at it like this.

“What do you need?” he grunted in her ear, his struggle making the words come out harsher than he meant to.

Carol tightened her legs around him.

“This. Just don’t stop. I want to feel you,” was her response, broken by moans.

Her words made him swell inside of her, turning him on further. He didn’t bother trying to hold back now. He had learned a long time ago that Carol meant what she said in the bedroom, so this was obviously what she wanted.

His picked up speed, pounding into her, hearing the overt sound of skin clashing with skin. Carol raised her legs higher, allowing him more room to move. Her moans spurred him on, reminding him how much she was enjoying his attentions. Her nails dug into his ass and he hissed.

He looked down at her face and saw her biting her lip in concentration. He felt the tightening of her inner muscles around him. He realised, victoriously, that she was almost there again. With this knowledge, he moved faster, and slipped his hand between them to press over her clit. She made an approving noise.

It only took a few more strokes of his fingers before her walls were spasming around him and she was crying out in satisfaction. He kept up his rhythm, watching her face contort in pleasure, helping him along, until he stilled inside her with his own choked cry. Her walls massaged his softening member as the rest of his release left him.

They lay panting into each other’s face for a while afterwards, trying to catch their breaths.

Carol moved first to press a kiss to his nose.

Daryl snorted a laugh at her.

She grinned and giggled. Her fingers slipped into his hair which was a sweaty mess now. He hummed a pleased sound as he moved his head down lower to rest on the soft peaks of her breasts. He could hear her heart still beating rapidly in her chest.

“Love you,” he mumbled into her flesh.

He was so fucking tired now.

Carol continued her little massage over his head.

“Love you too, Pookie!”

He groaned at her other nickname for him.

“Stop!”


End file.
